Las desventajas de crecer
by nattgeo
Summary: Dos personas que estan destinadas a estar juntos tienen que enfrentar los problemas que les trae la adolescencia. -capitulos nuevos a cada rato-
1. La nueva Helga

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

_Esta es la primera historia que escribo, realmente, la primera historia que escribo. Bueno para empezar les quiero comentar una cosa, estoy en este lugar, principalmente leyendo por la sencilla razón que a una de mis series favoritas no le dieron un final, dejaron la serie inconclusa cosa que me molesta mucho. Cuando entré pude darle un especie de cierre a la historia; pero la sorpresa me invadió cuando encontré más historias con los mismos personajes de mi infancia, y estas historias eran conmovedoras y hasta divertidas. Me sumergí en un mundo que me ha inspirado en buscar mi propio cierre a la historia y solo por esa razón estoy escribiendo esto._

* * *

><p>Desde su partida, pasaba los días tristes, pensando en que hacer, en que ocupar su mente. La escuela, sus amigos, su familia, todo alrededor se sentía vacío… diferente. Se sentía sola. <em>"Pero ¿qué clase de idiota soy?, toda mi vida he estado sola, mis padres nunca me ponen atención, mis compañeros siempre me huyen, claro que yo soy la responsable de eso, pero al fin de cuentas siempre he estado sola… entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esta vez me siento tan diferente, por qué esta vez en verdad me siento vacía?". <em>Lo que ella no quería recordar es que había una persona en su vida que nunca la dejaba sola, que no importaba como lo tratara, no importaba cuantas veces lo insultara o lo empujara, él siempre tenía una sonrisa que dedicarle aunque no se la mereciera, y eso queridos amigos, eso la hacía miserablemente infeliz en estos momentos.

Helga G. Pataki. Toda su vida había salido adelante sin el apoyo de su familia, sin su cariño, solo valiéndose por ella misma, ocultándose de las personas, encerrando sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, intimidando a quien se atreviera a mirarla, era una guerrera. Pero como cualquier humano tenía una debilidad, una debilidad con cabeza de balón. Arnold. Su orgullo moría, su temor incrementaba, sus mejillas se ponían rojas cual tomate solo recordando su bella sonrisa, sus suaves abrazos, sus ojos color esmeralda. Definitivamente la ponía furiosa aceptar que su amado no estaba con ella y no sabía si lo volvería a ver. Él era la razón por la cual se sentía así: Atrapada.

Le costaba trabajo admitirse que Arnold era más importante en su vida de lo que ella ya sabía que era, su orgullo no quería aceptar que aunque era una guerrera solitaria el solo hecho de voltear a verlo le daba fuerzas para continuar. Y no poder contar con él la hacía profundamente miserable.

*SUENA EL TELEFONO*  
>— Miriam haz el favor de contestar, estoy saliendo de bañarme— Gritó la joven rubia desde su habitación.<p>

— Helga, es para ti. Pheobe. —Respondió una muy adormecida mujer con taza en mano.

La joven con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo baja las escaleras tranquila para luego tomar el teléfono y quitarse los rubios cabellos mojados de la oreja.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¡Hola Helga!, ¿Cómo has estado? Tenía tantas ganas de hablarte pero por una u otra cosa no me daba tiempo, lo siento tanto por dejarte así estas vacaciones. — Decía la joven tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sonar lo más tranquila posible. La culpa la embargaba todos los días por haberse ido y dejado a su amiga sola después de lo que pasaron en San Lorenzo.

—Hola Pheobe, pues estoy bien, ya sabes; las cosas no cambian por acá. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te trata Japón?

Pheobe no podía evitar notar el tono con el que Helga hablaba, sin su característico sarcasmo, sin su singular humor ácido. No quería imaginarse nada, no quería aumentar más su culpa; así que decidió no preguntar nada pues sabía que lo mejor era tratar esas cosas de frente.

—Baste bien, me encanta este lugar, aunque no puedo evitar extrañarte mucho Helga, sé que no te gusta que te diga estas cosas, pero en realidad te extraño mucho. — Se encontraba con un nudo en la garganta mientras decía estas palabras, quería con todo el corazón que sus sentimientos pasaran por esa línea telefónica hasta su amiga para demostrarle que no estaba sola y que podía contar con ella.

—Vamos Pheobe, está todo bien, yo también te extraño amiga. Solo faltan un par de semanas para volvernos a ver y que me cuentes con todo detalle tu viaje. —No podía evitar que sus ojos se tornaran vidriosos, no podía decirle a la pequeña que la necesitaba, que se sentía muy mal, que todo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando, no podía permitirse ser egoísta. Decidió fingir que todo estaba normal aunque ella sabía que Pheobe la conocía perfectamente y que se sospechaba que no era así, pero no podía flaquear, no ahora.

—Bien Helga, solo quería saludarte. Me tengo que ir, vamos a salir a dar una vuelta. Nos vemos Helga.

—Nos vemos Pheobe.

Colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a subir a su cuarto a ponerse su ropa para dormir. Eran las siete y media de la tarde pero no le importaba, solo quería estar en su cama y dormir para no plagarse de recuerdos.

Sus días pasaron normales, todo rutinario, despertaba, se cambiaba bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse a su madre dormida, a Bob leyendo el periódico y por supuesto una cocina sin rastros de desayuno. Salía a dar una vuelta al parque se sentaba en el césped hasta que atardeciera, regresaba a su casa y miraba fijamente el buzón esperando un día de estos encontrar un paquete, una carta o algo para ella pero ese día no llegaba, entraba a su casa y se preparaba la comida, se metía a bañar y a dormir.

Sus amigos no la buscaban, no porque no quisieran hacerlo, simplemente porque no había manera de que ella siquiera los mirara. Era otra Helga, era una persona triste, que solo pasaba por las calles con la mirada perdida. Ni a Harold le daban ganas de molestarla, ella ya no peleaba, ya no los amenazaba, era una Helga deprimida.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí acaba el primer capítulo, espero y les guste. No sean muy duros conmigo, no olviden que yo no tengo ni una pizca de escritora, así que si mis escritos no tienen coherencia háganmelo saber para poder mejorar. Este capítulo fue un poco largo, creo, sin muchos diálogos, créanme que trataré de hacerlos con más diálogos para que no se haga una lectura pesada, solo creí que era necesario poner un poco como estaban las cosas para Helga sin su Arnold. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	2. El niño rubio de la selva

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en una selva, se encontraba un niño rubio, con ojos verdes, y una peculiar cabeza de balón. Estaba sentado mirando el cielo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Lo curioso de este pequeño es que al contrario de la chica rubia, a él le encantaba recordar, revivir emociones, sentimientos, soñar con algún día volver a ver a esa pequeña de ojos azules que tan importante es para él. Le encantaba y pesaba recordar un día en especial, el día que encontró a sus padres.<p>

-FLASHBACK-

—Y bien…— Decía el rubio con timidez mirando a la chica a su lado.

—Me da mucho gusto que por fin encontraras a tus padres, me imagino que ha de ser el día más feliz para ti ¿no? —interrumpió Helga al sentirse acorralada, estaba a nada de soltar todo lo que tenía y confesar una vez más que lo amaba pero tenía que contenerse y cambiar de tema pues no era ni el momento ni el lugar, pues él acababa de encontrar a sus padres.

—Sí, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, la verdad estoy muy feliz y no tengo como pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—No es nada cabeza de balón, no te estoy cobrando ni nada por el estilo, es bueno verte feliz.

—Gracias Helga, de verdad que eres la mejor.

Arnold no aguanta más y la abraza, ella se queda paralizada de la impresión, no puede creer que la esté abrazando, su gran amor, la tiene ahí entre sus brazos, si este es un sueño no quiere despertar nunca. Poco a poco, Arnold empieza a sentir que no es suficiente, que hay algo que le falta, la tiene entre sus brazos pero no es suficiente, tiene la necesidad de estar con ella, de no dejarla ir y entonces empieza a acortar la distancia de su rostro con el de ella, observa como ella se empieza a ruborizar y esto le causa ternura, jamás había mirado a Helga sin poner resistencia ante una cercanía, si bien con anterioridad la había abrazado en dos segundos era empujado cual basura y le escupía un insulto _"¡Hazte a un lado zopenco!". _Pero esta vez era diferente, Helga se quedó mirándolo a los ojos como deseando esa cercanía, y él no se pudo resistir a esos ojos azules que eran como el cielo, rozo sus labios con los de ella y empezó a besarla, lento con ternura mientras la tenía abrazada, y ella correspondió al beso.

—Viejo, tus padres te están buscando y yo...—Gerald se quedó impresionado al ver a los rubios abrazados besándose no sabía en qué dimensión se encontraba, ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Helga Pataki besando a Arnold Shortman? Muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza.

El rubio al escucharlo se separó de ella con mucha lentitud y la miro a los ojos, no podía creer que había besado a Helga G. Pataki estaba feliz, esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción saboreando estos nuevos y maravillosos sentimientos, se sentía pleno, completo… Y de pronto recordó lo que tenía que comentarle a la rubia que lo miraba con ojos expectantes.

—Gracias Gerald, vamos para allá, solo permítenos un momento por favor.

—Como digas Arnie. —Se retiró Gerald con muchas dudas y un mal presentimiento.

Arnold tomó la mano de Helga y la invito a sentarse en una piedra a un lado de la cascada.

—Helga, hay algo que te tengo que decir, y sé que esto puede cambiar todo lo que estamos sintiendo.

—Al grano cabezón que me estas preocupando.

—Mis padres aún tienen cosas que hacer aquí en San Lorenzo y me han invitado a quedarme a vivir con ellos, y… acepte. —El chico miraba al suelo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y resistiendo el impulso de mirarla a los ojos.

Se formó un silencio incomodo entre los dos, ni siquiera podían escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo y chocando con fuerza contra el agua tranquila. Helga solo se preguntaba una y otra vez como era posible que los dioses la odiaran tanto como para que cuando al fin tenía una oportunidad con Arnold se lo quitaran tan de repente, pero por otro lado entendía perfectamente que él necesitaba estar con sus padres, ahora que los había encontrado no podía dejarlos.

—Ya veo…

—Helga… yo… yo sé que esto es injusto, pero he llegado hasta acá y no me puedo permitir marcharme sin ellos, por favor perdóname.

—Entiendo Arnold, es solo que… te vamos a extrañar— Volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos— Te voy a extrañar.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho Helga, de verdad… y por lo mismo quiero darte algo, para asegurarme que no me olvides. — Arnold se quita su singular gorrita azul y se la pone en las manos a Helga que al verla en sus manos, rápidamente se quita su listón rosa y se lo da a Arnold.

—También yo me aseguraré que no me olvides—Le dijo con una sonrisa y se levanta— Muy bien cabeza de balón creo que ya es hora de reunirnos con todos, el autobús ya va a salir.

Arnold sonrió y la tomó de la mano. Se fueron caminando de ahí hasta reunirse con Gerald que no hizo ningún comentario, se paró frente a sus compañeros y les comunicó su decisión, todos se sintieron tristes pero sabían que era algo que Arnold necesitaba así que se fueron contentos pues sabían que si había alguien en el mundo que se mereciera ser así feliz, ese sería Arnold.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Y así había quedado todo, sin una promesa de una mañana juntos, sin aun amor eterno, solo con la esperanza de no olvidarse mutuamente, se sentía un estúpido al no haberle correspondido como debía en la torre de FIT pero sentía que las cosas habían pasado así por algo, porque después de lo que pasó en la torre, en lugar de alejarlos más, los unió, permitiéndoles ser amigos y conocerse más abiertamente y descubrir que los sentimientos que él tenía por ella, estaban guardados y esperando a ser descubiertos por el chico poco a poco, tal vez si Helga hubiera quitado más rápido su mascará de rudeza sus sentimientos por ella hubieran sido descubiertos más rápido, pero así era Helga y la quería así con todas sus máscaras pues él sabía que solo él podía ver detrás de ellas, cosas que lo hacía sumamente feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Y así termina el segundo capítulo, esta vez desde la perspectiva de Arnold, creí importante que ustedes lectores también miraran cómo la estaba pasando nuestro pequeño cabeza de balón. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	3. El regreso al pasar de los años

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

* * *

><p>Las clases empezaban para todos en Hillwood y las cosas para la pandilla han mejorado mucho. Ya no son unos niños han pasado seis años desde que Arnold se fue a vivir con sus padres a San Lorenzo y eso en un tiempo terminó por unir a el grupo aún más.<p>

Las relaciones entre ellos empezaron, pues como ya mencioné no son unos niños, ahora son todos adolecentes con un cuerpo más desarrollado, con una mente más abierta y despierta. Pheobe y Gerald son novios, son una parejita maravillosa, se les veía caminando de la mano por toda la escuela con una sonrisa en la boca, Rhonda seguía siendo arrogante pero sus amigos ya habían aprendido a aguantarla y a ponerla en su lugar si era necesario. Stinky y Sid eran los mismos, seguían con sus travesuras cual niños en primaria. Harold desarrollo un cuerpo fornido y era capitán del equipo de futbol americano. Todos habían cambiado pero en el fondo seguían siendo los mismos. Helga por su parte fue la que más cambió y todo se lo debía a ellos.

Después de la partida de Arnold entró en un estado de depresión muy grande durante las vacaciones, su amiga Pheobe había salido y Helga no permitía que nadie se le acercará; las cosas en su casa estaban mal, y se sentía cada vez más sola. No fue hasta que regresaron a clases y que regresó Pheobe cuando por fin pudo sacarse esa depresión que la llevaba atormentando por meses, sus amigos se preocupaban por ella y se reunían más seguido para ver películas o simplemente platicar. Su carácter cambio, seguía siendo ruda y sarcástica pero mucho menos, ahora se sentía cómoda y aceptada, hasta era amiga de Lila y ahora se llevaban muy bien, también fue mucho más allegada a Gerald pues como novio de su mejor amiga pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Su familia cambió un poco, ahora Bob ya no le decía Olga y su mamá ya le preparaba el desayuno. Ella había dejado de ser la niña flaca, alta de una sola ceja para ser una joven muy hermosa, con cabellos rubios, dos cejas muy bien marcadas y un cuerpo envidiable, sus amigos la protegían mucho y ella se los agradecía aunque ella sabía que ella sola se podía encargar de sus acosadores.

Se presentaron a su primer día de clases y en los almuerzos se la pasaban juntos, todos ellos, sin excepción, a la hora de salida se reunieron en las escaleras para poder ponerse de acuerdo que harían en la noche.

— ¿Y entonces qué dicen? — dijo Rhonda.

—Pues yo creo que es una buena idea, es el primer día por lo que no dejaron tarea y no sé hasta cuando podamos juntarnos otra vez— señalo Gerald, abrazando a su novia.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Gerald

—Pheobe, tú siempre estás de acuerdo con Gerald

—Bueno bueno, ya basta, yo creo que está bien reunirnos en la casa de la princesa y ver unas películas, es cierto después de hoy no sabemos si nuestros horarios coincidan y no tenga la desgracia de verles las caras bola de zopencos— Dijo Helga con ánimos pues ella no quería dejar de verlos.

—Ya está decidido nos vemos todos a las seis treinta en casa de Rhonda y avisen que se van a quedar porque no sabemos si nos vamos a poder regresar, se espera una tormenta para hoy así que avisen— Sheena había empezado a ser más abierta y tomaba más decisiones en la pandilla y ellos empezaron a respetarla.

Se separaron para ir cada quien para su casa, mientras tanto Helga caminaba con mucha seguridad hacia su casa, ya no posponía su llegada, aunque tampoco la adelantaba, solo se sentía bien. Mientras caminaba empezó a llover y caminó más lento, le encantaba sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre sus mejillas, la relajaba, le traía recuerdos, la hacía feliz, pero sobre todo le recordaba a él.

Para poder salir de su depresión, decidió tomar las cosas con calma, y su psicóloga le recomendó escribir, ya no podía escribir poemas pues su inspiración estaba muy lejos de ahí, así que opto por cartas, cartas para expresarse con él. Claro que nunca las pudo enviar pues no tenía su dirección, esas cartas eran más para ella, eran terapéuticas, todos los días le escribía una. Ya no usaba su relicario pues decidió guardarlo con sus poemas, tenía que seguir adelante y el relicario no se lo permitía. Se prometió a si misma que si él regresaba, cambiaria esa foto por una de ellos dos juntos, pues si regresaba ella lucharía por estar con él y eso la animaba y le daba fuerzas. Si tenía una segunda oportunidad haría las cosas como debió de hacerlas desde un principio, con valentía.

Mientras caminaba y se llenaba de recuerdos se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la casa de huéspedes así que decidió entrar a saludar.

— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?

— ¿Eleonor? ¡Eleonor! Pasa, no te quedes ahí, el frente esta desprotegido y necesitamos refuerzos

—Claro que sí mi querida Helena de Troya, puedes contar conmigo— Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, sentía un gran cariño por Gertie y por Phil, han sido muy buenos con ella, casi se sentía de la familia.

—Hola querida, pasa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ya es fin de semana? —Preguntó el abuelo.

—Hola abuelo. No, aun no es fin de semana pero estaba caminando y pasé por aquí así que decidí pasar a saludarlos, ¿Se encuentran bien? —Helga desde hace años iba todos los fines de semana a pasar un tiempo con ellos, pues eran grandes personas y se divertía con sus ocurrencias.

—Claro que sí, todo está muy bien por acá ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

—Lo siento abuelo, pero quedamos en ir a casa de Rhonda a mirar unas películas. Pero no se preocupe vendré el fin de semana y me tendrá metida aquí todo el día si quieren.

Se despidió de los dos y salió para continuar su camino a su casa. Seguía lloviendo y empezaba a hacer frio pero esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto, solo quería seguir disfrutando de la lluvia, iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que al dar vuelta en la esquina no se fijó y pasó un carro a toda velocidad y le lleno de lodo. Se detuvo un momento para mirar su ropa llena de lodo y se enfado

— ¡Genial! ¡Absolutamente grandioso! ¿Por qué a la otra no te fijas pedazo de idiota? —Gritó al auto que le lleno de lodo, pero el auto ya iba muy lejos. Sintió como la rabia subía hasta sus mejillas y empezó a gritar y a patalear. En ese momento notó una sombra sobre ella, que la cubría de la lluvia. Volteo hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que había un paraguas azul sobre ella e inmediatamente buscó a la persona que lo sostenía.

—Hola Helga, me da mucho gusto volver a verte.

Helga se quedó muda, estaba a punto de desmayarse y lo miró a los ojos atónita. _"En realidad ¿es él? ¡No puede ser él! Estoy soñando ¿Acaso el carro en lugar de llenarme de lodo me arrolló?". _Agarro aire como pudo y soltó

— ¿! Arnold?!

* * *

><p><em>Así es queridos lectores, Arnold está de regreso, espero les guste esta historia, no sé si será larga o corta pero juro dar lo mejor de mí para que sea entretenida. Gracias por las vistas y el review, me hace muy feliz. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	4. Ya nada puede salir mal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

* * *

><p>Su estómago estaba en una montaña rusa de la cual no quería bajar, esos bellos ojos verdes, esa sonrisa torcida, esos cabellos rubios, su piel bronceada, en realidad era él, realmente era Arnold.<p>

— ¡Hola Helga! —La toma entre sus brazos como si fuera la última vez, no puede creer que esa hermosa joven frente a él sea Helga Pataki, su felicidad va más allá de lo que había imaginado.

— ¡No lo puedo creer en realidad eres tú! — Se deja llevar por el abrazo y lo mira sin poderlo creer, atónita aun le toca el rostro y el cabello. — ¿Estoy soñando cierto?

— Por supuesto que no Helga, regresé, en verdad regresé. No puedo creer que seas tú. Tenía tantas ganas de verte, bueno a todos, pero sobre todo a ti. Realmente no puedo creer lo hermosa que estas, ya eras preciosa pero realmente no puedo creer que seas tú.

— ¿Tan mal me veo zopenco?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Te ves preciosa.

—Tú tampoco te ves tan mal cabezón, veo que los años te han sentado bien. Pero cuéntame ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que venias?

—Bueno acabo de llegar, y mis abuelos me dijeron que acababas de estar ahí así que corría a tu casa, no les avisé porque en San Lorenzo estábamos incomunicados.

—Oye si quieres ver a todos que tal si vas a la casa de Rhonda a las seis y media, todos estaremos ahí y sirve que nos cuentas tus aventuras camarón con pelos.

—Me parece bien, te acompaño a tu casa y luego paso por ti para ir a la casa de Rhonda.

—Como quieras cabeza de balón.

—Helga— sonrió con picardía— Nunca dejes de llamarme con apodos. Extrañe el "Cabeza de balón".

—Eres un masoquista— le sonrió de regreso.

Caminaron en silencio pero no era ese típico silencio incomodo, era un silencio que hablaba y decía que todo estaba en paz, que todo estaba bien, que las cosas iban a mejorar ya estaban juntos de nuevo y se querían demostrar lo mucho que se extrañaron y que querían estar juntos. Nada podía salir mal ahora.

Llegaron al pórtico de la casa de Helga y se despidieron, Arnold le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual la hizo sonrojar y corrió de inmediato a su casa dejando a un Arnold embobado.

Entró a su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue tomar otra vez esa gorrita color azul que tenía guardada con mucho cuidado en su armario, la sostuvo en sus manos y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, regresó la gorrita a su lugar y se dispuso a meterse a bañar pues estaba empapada y tenía que guardar cosas para ir a dormir a la casa de Rhonda.

Se llegaron las seis y Helga ya había terminado con sus cosas cuando escucho el timbre, bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba Arnold.

— ¿No te parece que llegaste muy temprano cabeza de balón?

— ¿Aún no estas lista Pataki?

—Por supuesto que estoy lista zopenco, pero me parece extraño ¿No te dije que a las seis treinta?

—Sí lo hiciste, pero quería pasar un tiempo contigo.

—Como quieras— Dijo con una fingida irritación— Miriam ya me voy, me quedaré en casa de Rhonda a dormir porque hay probabilidades de tormenta.

—Bien Helga, cuídate mucho y me llamas por si necesitas cualquier cosa. —Dijo su madre desde la cocina.

Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a platicar, la casa de Rhonda estaba bastante retirada pero ellos prefirieron caminar, querían saber cuánto habían cambiado, se preguntaban todo y entre risas, peleas y sonrisas tímidas pasaron una tarde muy amena. Llegaron a la casa de Rhonda y tocaron el timbre, se escuchó un _"Adelante"_ que era perfecto para la sorpresa. Caminaron hasta la sala donde estaban casi todos y soltaron alaridos, gritos y risas al ver a Arnold ahí.

—Hola a todos

— ¡Arnold! —Respondieron al unísono.

— ¡Viejo bienvenido a casa! —Dijo Gerald haciendo su típico saludo.

Arnold saludo a todos, los miró tan cambiados, no podía creer que ellos eran su vieja pandilla, todos se veían tan diferentes. Les contó sus aventuras en San Lorenzo, como fueron capturados por otra tribu y que tardaron mucho tiempo en hacerse amigos de ellos. Les contó que sus padres eran geniales y que estaban en Hillwood con él. Les dijo que los extrañaba mucho y que empezaría con las clases el día siguiente. Todos lo escuchaban atentamente como niños esperando su cuento antes de dormir, Helga solo sonreía deslumbrada por aquel joven tan apuesto y tan él. Poco a poco muchos fueron cayendo de sueño y solo el chico rubio y el moreno con afro quedaron despiertos. El rubio solo volteaba a su lado para mirar como la rubia dormía plácidamente en su bolsa de dormir y sonreía y suspiraba al verla así tan tranquila.

—Viejo, tú tienes bastantes cosas que explicarme. —Le dijo el moreno.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Como por ejemplo… no sé, se me ocurre HELGA

— ¡Ay Gerald! —Rio— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Bueno, con ella nada pero tú me tienes que explicar que paso ese día en San Lorenzo.

—Nos besamos.

—Lo sé, lo ví; pero no entiendo por qué, ¿Acaso sientes algo por Pataki?

—Gerald, siento todo por ella. —La volteo a ver con ojos llenos de ternura y deseos de abrazarla.

—Vaya viejo, quien diría que te enamorarías de tu abusadora personal.

—Lo sé, pero que le puedo hacer, estoy loco por ella, ¿Sabes? No pasó ni un día en que yo dejara de pensar en ella.

—Ella tampoco dejó de pensar en ti. —Lo dijo con pesadez recordando los primeros meses que él pasó en San Lorenzo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?

—Eso es algo que ella te debería de decir. Pero cuéntame, ¿Son novios?

—No Gerald, aún no, está tan diferente y yo sé que sigue siendo la misma pero quiero empezar y terminar de conocer a esta nueva Helga, quiero hacer las cosas bien está vez.

—Bien hermano, te deseo suerte porque tienes mucha competencia.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Sí. Es una chica muy seguida en la escuela. Tiene unos cuantos acosadores bastante molestos, pero nosotros la protegemos de ellos, no es que ella lo necesite pues los intimida bastante bien, pero hay que estar seguros.

— ¿La molestan mucho?

—No. Solo ten cuidado, no se sabe que tan locos estén esos tipos.

—Bueno, ya veremos; por ahora me voy a dormir necesito tomar fuerzas para mañana.

—Claro viejo, buenas noches.

—Solo una cosa más Gerald… Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella en mi ausencia.

—No te preocupes, ella ha demostrado ser una persona muy valiosa.

—Buenas noches.

Y así se quedaron dormidos los dos amigos, con muchas ganas de continuar, de saltarse la noche y empezar el mañana.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, por las vistas, por los follow y los favoritos, de verdad que esto me motiva a seguir escribiendo con más ganas. Solo puedo decirles que seguiré poniéndole ganas para mejorar la historia. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	5. De acosadores y privacidad

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó junto con un nuevo día, en casa de Rhonda, cada uno se preparó para su siguiente día de clases. Todos salieron muy contentos para empezar su nuevo día y estando juntos nada malo podría pasar… ¿cierto? Cómo lo mencioné en capítulos anteriores, ya no son unos niños por lo tanto, ya no se enfrentan a problemas de niños, ahora son mayores y vienen problemas más difíciles para ellos.<p>

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la preparatoria se escuchaban alumnos atemorizados y gritos llenos de furia por parte de una rubia ojiazul.

— ¡Apártate de mi camino, zopenco, si no quieres conocer a Betsy y Los cinco Vengadores!

Pheobe que apenas iba saliendo de clases se encuentra con Helga y se dispone a ir con ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa Helga?

—Esto se está saliendo de control Pheobe, te juro que estoy a punto de golpear gente inocente para que salga el culpable de tal atrocidad contra mi persona. Nadie, escúchame bien, N-A-D-I-E se mete con Helga G. Pataki y vive para contarlo.

—Pero es que no entiendo qué te ocurre.

—Algún enfermo degenerado se tomó la libertad de dejar esto dentro de mi casillero—Helga señala una caja dorada con un moño rojo y una carta.

—Bueno Helga, tú sabes perfectamente que tienes bastantes admiradores, no entiendo dónde está el problema.

—Pheobe, déjame repetirlo una vez más. Un degenerado dejó est de mi casillero. ¡Pheobe! ¿No entiendes? Alguien tuvo el atrevimiento de violar mi privacidad y dejar esto dentro de un lugar donde solo yo puedo acceder. ¡Esto es imperdonable Pheobe!

—Ya entiendo Helga, ¿No crees que es hora de comunicarle esto al director?

—El director es un bueno para nada y no podrá ayudarme, además de esto me encargo yo. Ya fueron demasiado lejos.

—Como digas Helga.

Las dos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus salones, pero Pheobe estaba preocupada, estaba de acuerdo con Helga las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos pero sabía muy bien que cualquier cosa que Helga estuviera pensando lejos de resolver el problema lo podía empeorar, entró a su clase y se sentó junto a su novio Gerald y este la notó preocupada.

— ¿Qué ocurre amor?

—Nada Gerald, es Helga.

— ¿Le pasó algo?

—No, aún no. Helga encontró un regalo de un admirador dentro de su casillero y se enojó muchísimo, con mucha razón pero creo que las medidas que va a tomar al respecto pueden ser erróneas.

—Vaya, sí que es todo un lío. Debemos de hacer algo para ayudarla.

—Yo sé. Pero estoy segura que se negará, esto ha sido el colmo y sabes lo obstinada que puede llegar a ser.

—De acuerdo pero hay que tener un ojo sobre ella, si alguien llegó a ese punto no sabemos dónde está su límite.

Los dos chicos se voltearon hacia el frente para poner atención a la clase mientras Helga estaba en su clase pensando tratando de encontrar una forma de poner a ese acosador en su lugar. Arnold no le quitaba un ojo de encima y estaba preocupado así que saco su celular para mandarle un mensaje.

*—Helga ¿Todo bien?

*—Claro que está todo bien cabeza de balón.

*—Te noto muy distraída y preocupada. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

*—Estoy bien melenudo, de verdad, ahora pon atención antes de que me llamen la atención por tu culpa.

No podía decirle a Arnold lo que estaba pasando, Helga Pataki jamás pidió ayuda de nadie, y no podía permitir que Arnold la mirara vulnerable así que decidió ocultarle lo que estaba pasando. Por supuesto que Arnold sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero decidió no insistir pues no quería presionarla, si no le contaba tenía que tener una razón.

—Profesor ¿Puedo pasar?

—Ya pasaron veinte minutos jovencita ¿No le parece que es demasiado tarde?

—Lo siento profesor, estaba en enfermería tengo un justificante.

—Bien, a delante. Por favor preséntese a la clase y tome asiento.

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía esa voz y se encontraron con una jovencita muy bonita, con grandes ojos cafés, cabello ondulado y corto y una sonrisa que enamora.

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lola y vengo de intercambio desde Venezuela. Me encantaría poder hacer amigos muy rápido.

Ella caminó buscando un asiento y encontró uno atrás de Arnold.

—Hola, ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

—Adelante, mi nombre es Arnold.

—Lola, mucho gusto Arnold.

Arnold volteo a su mesa y empezó a escribir, mientras la chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Helga pues aunque estaba pensando como vengarse de sus acosadores no se le podía escapar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Arnold, estaba en su naturaleza buscarlo con la mirada, escucharlo y al ver que otra persona se interesó en él la furia incrementó. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida Arnold se levantó inmediatamente y fue a buscar a Helga que ya estaba guardando sus cosas.

—Hola Helga, ¿Vamos a almorzar?

—No lo sé melenudo, tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar.

—Pues te ayudo, dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una— Y suelta una sonrisa que hace que Helga inmediatamente se la regrese.

—Está bien cabezón, vamos, no me quiero perder la cara que pondrá Harold cuando vea que en lugar de crema batida, le regale crema de afeitar.

—Vamos Helga, esa broma ya paso de moda —Ríe recordando la broma que le hizo Helga a Harold en cuatro año.

—Por supuesto que no, se llama clásico.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga.

Mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería se encontraron en el marco de la puerta a Lola y Helga no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando ésta llamo a Arnold.

—Arnold, que bueno que te encuentro te estaba buscando. No sé qué hacer, me siento perdida ¿Me puedo sentar a almorzar contigo?

—Verás Lola, yo también acabo de entrar el día de hoy y no me ubico muy bien aún.

—Oh, lo siento Arnold, pero es que eres del único que conozco siquiera el nombre y no pensé que también eras nuevo.

—No te preocupes está todo bien, nos sentaremos con unos amigos no sé si quieras acompañarnos— Lo dijo muy amablemente pues Lola era nueva y no conocía a nadie a demás no podía evitar ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesitaba y aunque no lo necesitaran. — ¿Crees que nuestros amigos tengan algún problema Helga?

Helga se quedó en silencio, Arnold acababa de llegar y ya estaba cambiando el poco tiempo que podían pasar juntos por una cabeza hueca que no tenía amigos, la verdad tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y sentía que iba a explotar.

—No lo creo cabezón, vayan, siempre nos sentamos en la mesa más cerca de la comida pues a Harold le dan muchos antojos. —Dijo tratando de sonar tranquila para poder escapar lo más rápido posible de esta situación.

—Pero entonces ¿No vienes? —Preguntó un muy angustiado Arnold.

—No, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a la biblioteca a sacar un libro para una tarea.

—Pero Helga, no han dejado tareas aún.

—Bueno sí cómo sea, adiós—Y se fue corriendo para perderse entre las personas que iban a la cafetería. Al entrar Arnold ubicó a sus amigos y ellos lo invitaron a sentarse y miraron que Arnold llegó con una nueva amiga pero estaban más interesados en la plática que no se dieron cuenta que faltaba Helga.

Al acercarse a la pandilla Arnold puso atención a lo que estaban hablando.

—… Es que esto se está saliendo de control tenemos que ayudarla a como dé lugar Pheobe—Dijo una Rhonda bastante molesta y alterada.

—Yo sé Rhonda, pero ya la conoces es terca.

—Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos dejarla sola.

—Y no lo haremos Sid, solo lo haremos desde lejos.

—No sabemos si está persona es capaz de hacerle daño. Ella sí que es imprudente.

—Yo creo que hay que demostrarle que tiene nuestro apoyo y que no está sola.

—Tienen toda la razón Lila y Nadine. Por más imprudente que sea vamos a ayudarla, es nuestra amiga así que lo que haremos es vigilarla cuando esté sola y no le mencionaremos que ya sabemos por lo que está pasando pues no aceptará ayuda alguna.

Arnold tomo un momento para preguntar pues no sabía de qué estaban hablando sus compañeros.

— ¿De qué están hablando chicos? —Preguntó Arnold con bastante interés.

—Pues veras Arnold nosotros… espera un momento, ¿Helga no venía contigo a almorzar?

—Am m… sí… pero… se regresó a la biblioteca por unos libros.

En el acto, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Eugine, Bainy y todos los chicos se levantaron y salieron de la cafetería sin decir palabra alguna, cosa que extrañó mucho a Arnold.

—Gerald me puedes explicar qué está pasando por favor.

—Sí Arnie, pero esto se debe de tratar en privado, disculpa… amm…—Gerald se dirige a la chica

—Lola. —Responde.

—Sí, Lola, nos das unos minutos a solas por favor.

Lola se retira al baño y deja a Arnold y a Gerald platicando mientras las chicas se ponen en marcha para buscar a Helga. Por su parte Gerald le cuenta a Arnold cómo está la situación con Helga y ambos salen corriendo a buscarla.

Mientras tanto una Helga furiosa paseaba por los pasillos buscando a alguien con quien desatar su coraje.

—Arnold, eres un infeliz, por qué me dejas así, será que ya no me quieres, que ya no sientes nada por mí. O será que realmente nunca sentiste nada por mí y ahora te das cuenta. ¿Por qué?

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó que llegó a una parte de la escuela que estaban remodelando, cuando se dio la vuelta para regresarse sintió una mano sobre su boca y un susurro en su oído.

—Eres mía Geraldine.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, bueno y está historia continua, está vez un acosador llegó demasiado lejos y se tienen que enfrentar a lo que viene. Estoy muy ansiosa por seguir con esto, estoy pensando que probablemente esta historia tendrá una continuacion ya que mi plan es que la historia finalice cuando termine este primer año de escuela. No lo sé, estoy divagando jaja, me gustaría mucho saber su opinion, por favor no duden en decirme. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	6. Entre miedos y celos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett._

* * *

><p>Helga despertó en un cuarto oscuro, muy pequeño podía oler la humedad del lugar, no recordaba cómo llegó ahí, no recordaba que había pasado después del almuerzo, se levantó rápidamente y le dolió el brazo, no sabía por qué pero entro en un estado de pánico, se acercó a lo que parecía una puerta y empezó a golpearla exageradamente grito y pataleo hasta que la puerta se abrió.<p>

— ¡¿Helga?! Por Dios Helga eres tú, ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en el cuarto de limpieza? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Todos estábamos muy preocu…—Arnold se detuvo al ver que Helga lo abrazaba con fuerza y sollozaba lentamente, sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda, podía sentir como la rubia temblaba en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, no entendía que estaba pasando pero sabía que Helga lo necesitaba— Vamos a casa, ya es muy tarde.

Arnold acompaño a Helga a su casa, todo el camino ella fue en silencio, solo miraba al piso y Arnold no tenía el valor para preguntarle qué había pasado, solo quería asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Entraron a la casa y esta estaba totalmente a oscuras, prendieron la luz y miró que junto al teléfono había una nota de Big Bob explicando que iban a salir a ver a Olga y que regresaban al día siguiente. Busco en la cocina y notó que no habían dejado comida preparada así que le preguntó a Helga si tenía hambre, ella solo negó con la cabeza pero Arnold sabía que había pasado parte de la mañana y casi toda la tarde sin comer, así que aunque ella se opusiera le preparo algo y la obligó a comer, cuando Helga terminó se metió a bañar y se puso ropa para dormir, era temprano pero ella solo quería dormir, por un momento recordó aquellos primeros meses en donde Arnold no estaba con ella y se sintió aún más triste.

Arnold subió a verla y miro que ella estaba acostada en su cama con la mirada perdida en la ventana, él la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente, la veía tan frágil, que casi no podía contener sus ganas de abrazarla y darle un beso, de decirle que él estaría con ella cuidándola siempre. Pero tuvo que resistir sus impulsos pues no era el momento adecuado. Esperó a que Helga durmiera y salió de la habitación, luego de la casa, y se puso rumbo a la casa de huéspedes.

Llegando a su casa le habló por teléfono a Gerald para que avisara a los demás y no estuvieran angustiados, todos habían pasado mal esa tarde buscándola. Le comentó en qué estado la había encontrado y que la había acompañado a su casa. Se despidieron los dos amigos para dormir con una noche muy larga por delante.

Helga despertó, su alarma sonó a la hora de siempre y se dispuso a cambiarse para ir a la escuela, no se sentía bien, estaba muy confundida, no recordaba nada antes de salir del cuarto de limpieza y encontrar a Arnold, su salvador, cerró los puños con fuerza e intento enfrentar al situación, si bien no estaba clara tenía que ser enfrentada para luego ser superada. Se detuvo unos minutos de pensar para poner atención a los ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo pues ella sabía que Miriam y Bob no estaban y nadie más tenia llaves de su casa. Se armó con todo el valor que pudo y se encamino a abrir la puerta, de repente se escuchó un portazo que la hizo saltar, no sabía de donde venía pero ahora estaba segura de que alguien estaba dentro de su casa. Tomo aún más valor y salió de su cuarto, bajo lentamente las escaleras evitando el crujir de la madera, camino lento buscando el lugar de donde provenían esos ruidos y recordó _"Eres mía Geraldine" _dio un paso hacia atrás y choco con algo, se tiró al suelo y empezó a gritar y a patalear, la desesperación la inundaba, la garganta se le secaba y entonces…

— ¡Helga, Helga tranquila por favor tranquila soy yo, mírame, soy Arnold!

— ¡Arnold! Por el amor de Dios cabeza de balón me asustaste, ¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi casa?

—No te iba a dejar sola Helga, ayer que llegamos a tu casa tomé tus llaves para venir temprano a hacerte el desayuno, pero creo que no es para que te asustaras de esa forma.

—Perdón melenudo, estoy un poco nerviosa eso es todo.

—Bueno, si estas nerviosa dime por qué.

—Una pesadilla, sí, eso es, tuve una pesadilla y me desperté nerviosa, entonces ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

—Helga, no puedes evitar el tema por siempre.

— ¿De qué hablas camarón con pelos?

—Bueno vamos por partes, primero que nada, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que alguien había puesto algo dentro de tu casillero?

A Helga se le heló la sangre, no quería discutir ese tema, mucho menos con Arnold y por supuesto que no le podía contar lo que había pasado en la tarde, tenía que encontrar una excusa rápido.

—Pues… verás… yo… Tú sabes perfectamente que me puedo encargar de esas cosas yo sola, es solo un idiota con complejo de espía que quiere conquistarme cosa que tú y yo sabemos que es imposible. —Mira a los ojos de Arnold y se sonroja y esté también siente como sus mejillas empiezan a tornarse de un color rojizo.

—Lo sé Helga, pero no me preocupa que pueda conquistarte, me preocupa que pueda hacerte daño. —Arnold le acaricia lenta y suavemente la mejilla.

—Pareces muy seguro que nadie puede conquistarme ¿No te parece?

—Estoy muy seguro de lo que tengo.

—Ah ¿Sí? Y ¿Qué tienes cabeza de balón?

—Tengo esto— Arnold mete su mano a su bolsillo y saca un listón rosa bastante maltratado

Helga observa lo que Arnold tiene ahí y no puede evitar una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, ahí lo tiene, ella lo toma en sus manos y Arnold se acerca a ella, y en un leve movimiento la toma entre sus brazos, acercan los rostros y se dan un beso, pero no un beso cualquiera, esté era un beso anhelado por años, empezó tierna y suavemente para terminar siendo apasionado y lleno de amor, se separaron mirándose a los ojos entonces Arnold habló.

—Años deseando poder besarte de nuevo.

—No eras el único cabezón.

—No creas que por tus dotes de besadora te vas a salvar de los siguientes puntos Helga.

—Pensé que ya habíamos terminado—Dijo Helga con una sonrisa picará.

—No tienes tanta suerte, explícame por favor, por qué me dejaste plantado ayer en la cafetería.

— ¿Yo? Te estaba haciendo un favor para que pudieras pasar tiempo a solas con tu amiguita Lo-la.

—Estás jugando ¿Cierto?

— ¿Tengo cara de estar jugando? Llegaste antier y ya estas ignorando a tus amigos por una cabeza hueca con piernas largas.

—Helga, pasé seis años de mi vida deseando volver a verte como para que creas que estoy coqueteando con otras chicas. A demás yo no los ignoré solo la invité a sentarse con nosotros eso es todo.

—Sí claro, eso es todo; no sabía que las cosas entre ustedes iban tan rápido como para querer presentársela a todos.

—De verdad creo que estas mirando cosas donde no hay, además de qué te quejas, eres la más seguida en toda la escuela, tienes a muchos atrás de ti y ni una sola vez me he quejado.

—Eso es porque yo los intimido y los rechazo a todos en lugar de llevarlos a sentar con nuestros amigos.

—Helga… estas… ¿Estas celosa?

—Pero por supuesto qué no, como puedes pensar eso de mi zopenco, ¿Helga G. Pataki celosa se una cualquiera? Por favor.

—Lo que tú digas Helga. Solo te voy a decir una cosa —La toma de la cintura y la acerca a él— No vine hasta acá para perderte. Si estoy aquí es porque voy a luchar por ti y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros, la distancia se interpuso por seis años y no permitiré que nada de eso vuelva a pasar. —Le da un beso en la frente y la toma del brazo para guiarla a la cocina cuando escucha que Helga se queja. — ¿Estas bien?

Helga se separa de él y voltea a ver su brazo para ver por qué le dolía de esa forma. Cuando Arnold la suelta puede ver una marca de una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Helga.

— ¿Qué te pasó Helga?

—No lo sé, no recuerdo, a lo mejor me lastime mientras dormía.

—No me refiero a eso, por qué estabas gritando en el cuarto de limpieza.

—Yo… la verdad es que… yo… no lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes?

—No Arnoldo, no-lo-sé. La verdad no recuerdo mucho del día de ayer. Yo supongo que me tropecé o me pegue en la cabeza con algo muy fuerte y caí ahí por casualidad, no sé qué pasó. —Por supuesto que sabía que pasó, ya lo recordaba, estaba por el pasillo matando a Arnold en la cabeza cuando alguien la tomó por la espalda y le tapó la boca para que no gritara, entonces esta persona con la otra mano, sacó un pañuelo mojado en algo y se lo puso en la nariz y le dijo _"Eres mía Geraldine, sé que tú y yo vamos a estar juntos por siempre, porque sé que me amas igual que yo te amo a ti princesa" _Entonces empezó a sentir como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y fue cuando despertó en el cuarto de limpieza.

—Bien, entonces vamos a desayunar para poder irnos a la escuela ¿Sí?

—Cómo digas melenudo. —Y le sonrió tratando de descubrir quién era el imbécil, cuando lo encontrará lo haría sufrir de mil y un maneras posibles porque nadie podía enfrentarse con Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por sus vistas y reviews, espero que les guste esta historia. Esta vez me tarde un poco más para actualizar pero creo que fue un buen tiempo. La historia se va a desarrollar mucho más, me gustaría que me dijeran si prefieres capítulos más largos porque va para largo. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	7. Un poco más de pasado

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

* * *

><p>Arnold y Helga llegaron a la escuela juntos y todos sus amigos reprimieron el impulso de hacer preguntas, era más que obvio que los rubios sentían cosas el uno por el otro, pero no querían presionar, así que cada uno partió a sus clases sin hacer ninguna pregunta.<p>

El día pasó tranquilo, sin muchas dificultades, Arnold acompañaba a Helga a todas las clases y luego se iba a sus respectivo salón, cosa que a la rubia le molestaba un poco, por supuesto que le encantaba que Arnold estuviera con ella, pero no le gustaba sentirse protegida por él, por nadie; había dejado esos oscuros días atrás, donde podía recurrir a él para ser fuerte y valiente no se podía permitir volver a pasar por una depresión tan grande.

Porque eso era, miedo. Helga se prometió a si misma que dejaría ese Arnold atrás, ese Arnold que era perfecto, que siempre ayudaba, que no era humano. Ella sabía que en su niñez, Arnold fue para ella una clase de salvador y empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por él, eran unos sentimientos tan fuertes y para nada comunes en una niña, que se asustaba y se aferraba a ese ser con cabeza de balón. Ese Arnold estaba idealizado para ella, era una imagen retorcida y poco saludable, no era una persona real que cometía errores como todos y se dio cuenta muy tarde, justo cuando él decidió quedarse en San Lorenzo. Fue muy duro enfrentarse a su depresión, sus amigos la ayudaban a distraerse, eran horas y horas al teléfono con Pheobe desahogándose, horas en terapias familiares e individuales y gracias a todo ese esfuerzo, logro sacarse de la mente a su Arnold perfecto y empezó a amar sanamente a su Arnold humano. Por eso le molestaba tanta atención de su parte, no quería ser débil ante él para no volver a crearse esa idea de un Arnold perfecto y que esté la fuera a dejar. Tenía miedo, un miedo atroz por volver a perderlo y que está vez no se pudiera recuperar.

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora de regresar a casa, Arnold acompañaba a Helga a su casa y notaba que ella estaba muy retraída, cabizbaja, y él no podía más.

— ¿Qué ocurre Helga?

—Nada cabeza de balón.

—Por favor Helga, estoy preocupado por ti y a veces siento que no me tienes confianza.

—Arnold, confió en ti, es solo que hay cosas de las que no me gusta hablar.

—Estas buscando la forma de vengarte de tu admirador ¿verdad? Porque Helga deberías dejar que las personas mayores se encarguen de estos asuntos.

A Helga le dolió en el orgullo este comentario.

—Arnold, basta. Sé que te preocupas por todo y que eres un buen samaritano pero esto no te concierne, estoy bastante grandecita para saber lo que hago.

—No Helga, eres imprudente y muy impulsiva, te puedes meter en serios problemas por buscar una venganza sin sentido.

— ¡¿Sin sentido?! —Helga perdió la paciencia—Arnoldo, alguien violo mi privacidad, algo que es sumamente importante para mí y tú quieres que pretenda que nada pasó, ponga esto en manos de gente incompetente que lo único que hará será decirme que cambie el candado de el casillero. ¿En verdad eso pretendes que haga?

— ¡No estoy diciendo nada de eso Helga, pero solo dejaron una caja dentro de tu casillero, no es como si te estuvieran siguiendo o molestando!

— ¡Cabeza de balón esto es importante para mí, ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?!

— ¡Lo entiendo Helga pero a veces te comportas como una niña!

— ¡Soy una niña!

— ¡Una niña inmadura que no sabe enfrentar los problemas que vienen!

— ¡Nunca pedí tu opinión Arnoldo ni siquiera tu ayuda, puedo con esto sola! ¡Y si eso piensas es porque has estado mucho tiempo afuera!

— ¡Pues al parecer hay cosas que no cambian!

— ¡Claro que no, sigues siendo el mismo entrometido de siempre! ¡Disculpa por no ser perfecta y hacer las cosas a tu manera, pero así hago las cosas yo y si no te gusta puedes irte!

— ¡No ganas nada ahuyentando a las personas Helga!

— ¡No estoy ahuyentando a nadie más que a ti!

— ¡Helga está persona solo abrió tu casillero, eso es todo, tú lo has hecho conmigo y jamás actué de esta forma!

— ¡Pues porque obviamente la privacidad no es lo mismo para ti que para mí!

— ¡Estás personas solo quieren conocerte, darte un regalo, una carta y tú buscas una forma de matarlos por haber abierto tu casillero!

— ¡Son acosadores que me miran todo el maldito día, melenudo! ¡Todo el día me la paso huyendo de ellos porque no me dejan ni respirar y ahora vienes tú a defenderlos!

—No los estoy defendiendo. ¡Es solo que tú nunca has tenido tanta atención y al parecer ya te está afectando y estas mirando cosas donde no las hay, son personas que solo quieren conocerte, pero eres tan orgullosa que crees que solo quieren jugar contigo y no les permites acercarte!

Y explotó la bomba.

— ¡Ah bueno, que bueno que me dices eso, yo pensé que no era normal que alguien me durmiera y me encerrara en el cuarto de limpieza! No sabía que eran muestras de cariños las marcas que había dejado esta persona en mi brazo. Gracias Arnold, me abriste los ojos. —Lo grito en un estado de furia que apenas ella podía tener.

Arnold se quedó mirándola perplejo, volteo a ver su brazo y luego la volteo a ver con una mirada iracunda a los ojos.

— ¡¿Estas completamente loca?! Por qué no nos diste nada, es muy serio lo que acabas de decir Helga, tu vida puede estar en peligro y lo tomas todo a la ligera, como si fuera lo más común. Dijiste que me tenías confianza y me ocultas algo tan grande.

—Y te tengo confianza Arnold, pero este es un problema mío y yo no necesito guardaespaldas ni nada por el estilo, solo necesito a Betsy y a los Vengadores para salir bien librada del asunto, así que te pido que no te metas en esto.

— ¡¿Qué no me meta?! Helga esta persona no está jugando, deja de ser tan terca y escúchame.

—Ya escuché suficiente, solo soy una niña inmadura, orgullosa y egocéntrica que hace las cosas a su modo, así que hazte a un lado y no me molestes más.

Dicho esto se separa de Arnold y entra a su casa, da un portazo y se recarga en la puerta, no puede creer lo que había hecho, discutió con Arnold de una manera horrible y se sentía culpable y agotada, sin mencionar que había soltado toda la sopa _"Tú y tu bocota Pataki_". Mientras tanto un furioso Arnold caminaba a la casa de huéspedes, entró y no saludo a nadie, se fue directo a su habitación, estaba frustrado, enojado pero sobre todo aterrado, si él se encontraba así, no quería pensar cómo se encontraba Helga, tomó su celular y le habló a Gerald, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía y su mejor amigo siempre era buena opción. En unos minutos ya se encontraba con Gerald en su habitación hablando.

— ¿Qué pasa hermano? Te veo muy mal.

—Helga me pasa Gerald, solo ella me puede poner de esta forma. Me mintió con respecto a lo de por qué estaba en el cuarto de limpieza y discutimos, me siento terrible.

— ¡No, Arnie, no me digas que discutiste con ella por favor! —Dijo Gerald bastante angustiado.

—Sí Gerald, le grite y ella se enojó y se metió a su casa furiosa.

En eso Gerald toma su celular y manda un mensaje, Arnold notó su reacción y preguntó.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Pasa mucho hermano. Mira en los seis años que no estabas han pasado muchas cosas y por lo visto Helga no tiene la menor intención de decirte nada, así que lo haré yo, pero eso sí te voy a ser muy claro, hay cosas que no te voy a contar completamente porque eso te lo debería de contar ella y yo no soy nadie para decírtelas, así que te contaré lo que pasó desde mi punto de vista.

—Bien, adelante.

—Todo empezó cuando regresamos de San Lorenzo, el día que llegamos a Hillwood Helga se metió a su casa y no salió. Pheobe se fue de viaje a Japón con sus padres así que Helga realmente no salía, semanas después la miramos pasado por el campo Gerald, le gritamos para invitarla a jugar y paso de largo, no nos dirigió la mirada, no nos hablaba, un día estaba caminando por el parque cuando la miré sentada, me acerque para saludarla pero Harold se me adelantó. Miré que empezó a molestar a Helga y a burlarse de ella, pero ella no dijo nada, no lo miró cosa que desespero a Harold e hizo que saliera corriendo de ahí, la mire a los ojos y note unas ojeras grandísimas, estaba muy delgada, tenía la mirada perdida, le pregunte si estaba bien, pero me ignoró, fue muy feo verla en ese estado. Semanas después cuando la veíamos no le hablábamos, era inútil, todos estábamos preocupados y no encontrábamos la forma de ayudarla, solo deseaba que regresara Pheobe para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero no fue así. Cuando Pheobe regresó solo ella podía hablar con Helga, me comentó que todos los días hablaba con Helga y que se soltaba llorando por horas, realmente me fue difícil imaginarme a una Helga en ese estado pero al recordar como la miré en el parque lo creí.

Arnold tenía un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, parecía que le faltaba el aire. No podía imaginar que su Helga estaba en esas condiciones, no quería preguntar pero era imposible resistirse a saber.

— ¿Fue por mi culpa verdad?

—No seas duro contigo mismo Arnold, tú tenías que quedarte con tus padres, además era imposible que supieras que las cosas se tornarían de este modo. Poco a poco Pheobe fue sacando a Helga de su casa, fue difícil para ella y para nosotros, créeme cuando te digo que, si era difícil tratar a la Helga ruda y mandona, era imposible tratar con una Helga triste. Poco a poco todos empezamos a sacar reuniones de la nada, y ella empezaba a sonreír, después acepto entrar a terapia y ahí fue cuando se tornó un poco más fácil. Salíamos a buscarla y a llevarla a jugar, nos reuníamos en casa de Rhonda y platicábamos, al principio no hablábamos mucho de ti, pues no queríamos que Helga se sintiera mal, pero poco a poco era ella la que sacaba el tema y sonreía al recordarte, claro que esto no fue de un día para otro, tomo alrededor de dos años en aceptar la idea. Dejó de tratarnos mal e insultarnos, seguía con su sarcasmo y su mal humor, pero era en otro nivel, nos ayudaba, nos escuchaba y hasta nos daba concejos. Empezó a visitar a tus abuelos los fines de semana, le gustaba mirarlos y platicar con ellos, se ve que los quiere y ellos a ella también. Recuerdo que una vez por estúpido le mencione que me recordaba un poco a ti, ella volteo a verme y empezó a llorar, fue impactante para mi verla así, pero cuando se le dibujó una sonrisa supe que todo estaba bien.

Arnold estaba anonadado, solo quería salir corriendo, besarla y decirle que nunca más la volvería hacer pasar por todo ese sufrimiento, que pasará cualquier cosa él estaría a su lado, pero sabía que si hacia eso, no sabría el resto de la historia así que haciendo su mejor esfuerzo se quedó ahí escuchando a su amigo.

—Dios Gerald, yo le hice todo esto a ella, le he hecho tanto daño durante tanto tiempo y solo por mi estupidez, por no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella mucho antes. Ella no tenía por qué haber pasado por nada de eso. Dime que nada más pasó por favor.

—Pues hace dos años ella y Pheobe fueron de vacaciones con Olga, cuando regresaron Helga había cambiado su apariencia, al principio no se sentía conforme pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Su situación familiar estaba mejor, no sé mucho sobre ello, pero se le notaba. Cuando regresó a la escuela ese mismo año, muchos bobos empezaron a seguirla, al principio ella los golpeaba e intimidaba pero estos se multiplicaban así que nosotros tuvimos que intervenir. Te mentiría si te digo que ella no ha salido con nadie en todos estos años, pues no es así, pero si te puedo decir que para que alguien lograra salir con ella, tenía que ser aprobado por nosotros, así que no era nada fácil. Ella salía con ellos, pero realmente solo lo hacía para darles una oportunidad. Tampoco creas que fueron muchos, pero con los pocos que ella salió las cosas no se daban. Viejo, ella en verdad te quiere, no puedo explicarte con palabras lo mucho que lo hace. Pero te puedo asegurar que te quiere, no la pierdas hermano; arreglen sus problemas y salgan adelante, se lo merecen.

—Tienes razón Gerald, ella es lo más importante en mi vida y no la voy a perder, tengo que ir a hablar con ella y a disculparme.

—Pero Arnie, es muy tarde ya, ¿No crees que solo vas a llegar a molestar?

—Es que no puedo pasar un día sin ella. Nos vemos por favor cúbreme.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Muchas gracias por las vistas, por los reviews, por todo, de verdad nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles la aceptación. Bueno esta vez nos enfocamos un poco más en el pasado de Helga, un pasado bastante triste a mi parecer. Bueno espero les agrade, no estoy segura si el Sábado 27 subiré capitulo pues es mi cumpleaños, pero en caso de que no lo haga, esperen otro el proximo sábado o entre semana. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	8. La verdadera Historia de

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

* * *

><p>Arnold salió por la escaleras de incendios y corrió hasta casa de Helga, estaban todas las luces apagadas excepto la de el cuarto de su amada, así que subió por el árbol junto a la ventana y miró que no había nadie, entró y se sentó en la cama a esperarla, de repente la puerta del baño se abrió y salió una Helga con su ropa para dormir y el cabello mojado, que al verlo saltó de la impresión.<p>

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí camarón con pelos? Te acabo de contar que hay alguien siguiéndome y vienes y te apareces en mi cuarto de esa forma. ¿Por dónde entraste?

—Por la ventana, tenía que hablar contigo hoy.

—Pues ya que estas aquí, dime.

—Quiero disculparme por cómo te trate hoy, sé que no te gusta que me meta en tus problemas pero…

—Pero…

Arnold se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Helga lentamente, la toma se la cintura, de verdad le encanta tomarla de la cintura y le susurra al oído.

—Me aterra perderte.

Helga se separa de él y mira como esos ojos verdes se tornan más oscuros y tienen una mirada fría.

—Arnold, es solo un zopenco tratando de asustarme, pero no lo logrará, yo puedo con él.

—No estás sola, ya no más, me tienes a mí. Helga, yo sé que hemos perdido mucho tiempo, que me he ausentado, que he sido un estúpido, pero de verdad, mírame a los ojos cuando te lo digo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y por favor perdóname por ser tan idiota y decirlo hasta ahora, sé que no te merezco, eres una persona tan brillante, creativa, soñadora, romántica, hermosa… no sé cómo pudiste fijarte en mí, no sé si aún me amas, pero voy a luchar por ti, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que estemos juntos, nunca volverás a estar sola.

—No me digas eso por favor.

—Pero es la verdad, nunca más volverás a estar sola.

— ¡No! Arnold, por favor, detente. No sabemos lo que pueda pasar mañana, no me digas que no estaré sola porque en realidad no lo sabes.

—Helga, haré todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible por que estés siempre a mi lado. No había día que no pensara en ti, me la pasaba recordándote, extrañándote, deseando volver a verte, fue horrible regresar con la incertidumbre de saber si ya tenías novio, si te habías olvidado de mí.

— ¿Olvidarme de ti? —Helga dio la vuelta y se metió a su armario, saco una caja de tamaño considerable y la puso a los pies de Arnold. —En esta caja, están las cartas que me la pasé escribiéndote durante todos estos años, son tuyas ahora. Para mí no fue fácil el que no estuvieras aquí Arnold, mucho tiempo estaba tratando de olvidar, de olvidarte, pero me fue imposible. Si de algo estoy segura es de que nunca abandonaste mi corazón, yo tampoco sabía que esperar, no sabía si ya eras feliz con alguien en San Lorenzo, ni siquiera sabía si regresarías. No fue sano para mí estarte esperando, así que decidí seguir adelante.

—Pero ya estoy aquí.

—Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo Arnold? ¡Afrontémoslo! Ninguno de los dos sabe si el día de mañana tus padres necesiten regresar. ¿Qué harías Arnold?

Se quedó mudo, no había considerado esa posibilidad jamás, realmente la chica lo había dejado sin palabras. Ante este silencio las luces se apagaron, se fue la electricidad en toda la zona y había empezado a llover, Helga bajó a buscar velas y regresó al cuarto para encenderlas y sentarse en el suelo, volteo a verlo y lo invito a que se sentara con ella.

— ¿Te puedo contar una historia? —Dijo Helga.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de la chica, lo cual hizo que ella recargara su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Hace mucho tiempo, había una niña muy pequeña y sola que pasaba sus días buscando cariño en sus padres. La niña siempre miraba como su hermana mayor recibía toda la atención y no le compartía ni un poco. Un buen día, se levantó para ir a su primer día en el pre escolar, fue con sus padres para que la llevaran pero ellos estaban ocupados con su hermana mayor, así que tomó una lata de frijoles, la metió en su lonchera y salió de su casa, sola. ¿Puedes creerlo, una niña de tres años caminando sola por las calles? Cuando llegó a un cruce un auto pasó y lleno de lodo, siguió caminando y un perro le robo su lonchera y entonces, algo mágico pasó. Un auto color verde se estacionó junto a ella, y un niño con una cabeza de forma muy peculiar sostuvo un paraguas sobre ella y le dijo _"Hola, lindo moño, me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa"._ La niña no podía creer lo que había pasado, durante toda su vida nadie le prestaba atención y de pronto llega este niño y le dice eso. Entraron a su salón y en la hora del almuerzo la niña estaba distraída mirando a ese niño cuando notó que le habían robado sus galletas, estaba a punto de llorar cuando el niño con peculiar cabeza se acercó y le regaló las suyas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el niño roba galletas y empezó a reírse de ella junto con sus amigos, lo pensó por un momento y ahí surgió.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues verás, la niña tomó la decisión de no dejar que nadie la mirara débil o vulnerable, así que amenazó a ese zopenco y le dio una lección, desde ese día todos empezaron a tenerle miedo, y a huir de ella. La niña ni quería cerca a nadie, no quería que la lastimaran, así que si tenía que poner cara de ruda y dar unos cuantos golpes lo haría sin importar alejar a ese niño con cabeza peculiar. Los años fueron pasando, y la única forma que la niña encontraba para acercarse a él era molestándolo, verás, ella nunca aprendió a expresar sus sentimientos, y eso era evidente, así que cuando se le acercaba lo molestaba y lo empujaba, o le decía apodos, también lo hacía porque él era su debilidad, y no podía flaquear, hasta que un día le declaró su amor, pero los dos llegaron al acuerdo de que fue solo el "calor del momento", así que entendió que esa era su forma de rechazarla, cosa que le dolió en el alma, aunque ella sabía que era la única responsable de eso, como esperaba que alguien sintiera algo por ella, si no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Decidió que lo mejor sería ser su amiga y empezar a aceptar que él nunca sería para ella, después de un tiempo, su clase hizo un viaje donde encontraron a los padres perdidos de este niño. Fue muy duro cuando le comunico que se iba a quedar a vivir con sus padres, claro que la niña lo entendía perfectamente, pero eso no hacia el dolor más soportable, estuvo triste durante mucho tiempo, pero al final, lo superó.

— ¿Cómo le hizo esta extraordinaria niña para superarlo?

—Verás Arnoldo, se compró un paraguas.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Un paraguas?

—Sí. Te explico. Desde que la niña conoció a este niño tan encantador, se refugiaba en él, cuando estaba en algún tipo de problema, en la primer persona que pensaba era en él. Llegó a idealizarlo de tan forma que para ella era un súper héroe. Él era su paraguas, su refugio cuando las cosas salían mal, aunque ella se valía por sí misma, siempre encontraba el apoyo de este niño, con una sonrisa reconfortante, lo amaba, pero no de una forma sana, amaba a un ser imaginario que no se equivocaba y que siempre estaría para ella. Por esa razón cuando él se fue le dolió tanto. Tiempo después entendió que ese ser al que ella amaba y adoraba, era un ser humano más con necesidades propias y entendió que no siempre podía contar con él. Empezó a enamorarse del chico real, de la persona que veía a través de ella, del chico sonriente y humanitario, que claro, ya lo amaba desde hace muchos años, pero esta vez se sentía un amor diferente, más maduro y menos platónico, así que se compró un paraguas. Ella salió adelante, haciendo méritos, queriéndose cómo es, y dándose cuenta que a veces también necesita el apoyo de los demás, aunque ella quiera hacer las cosas sola y a su manera, también puede contar con el apoyo de alguien, se hizo esta joven autosuficiente, segura, y sin miedos, para que cuando llegara esa persona especial, si llegaba; ella fuera una persona completa.

—Pero si dices que ella es una persona que entendió que puede recibir apoyo, por qué no se deja ayudar.

—Pues porque si ella se deja ayudar por este chico de nuevo, puede volver a caer en ese sentimiento enfermizo ¿No crees?

—Para nada. Creo que si ella permite que él le ayude va a crecer la confianza que hay entre los dos y así ella se dará cuenta que ese chico la quiere tanto como ella lo quiere a él.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio un buen rato, solo mirándose a los ojos, Arnold le toma las mejillas con ambas manos.

—Helga G. Pataki. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe, y me siento como un estúpido al dejarte tanto tiempo, pero créeme que eso no pasará, te amo.

Acerca sus labios con los de ella y la besa tan apasionadamente como puede, está seguro que ella es la mujer de su vida y no la piensa dejar por nada, ella enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Arnold y sigue besándolo, ama la cercanía con la que lo tiene y parece que está en un sueño. Ambos estaban pensado tantas cosas que no se dieron de cuenta de la persona que los observaba fuera de la ventana de Helga.

—Yo también te amo Arnold, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero seguir sin ti. Pero me aterra perderte y no sé si las cosas funcionaran entre nosotros.

—Pues dame una oportunidad y descubrámoslo. Helga, nos amamos.

—Sí Arnold, pero necesito tiempo, quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero estar contigo sin este miedo latente, necesito tiempo para asimilar que esto no es ningún sueño, que en verdad a la persona que he amado durante tanto tiempo al fin me corresponde. Yo sé que es injusto de mi parte pedirte más tiempo del que ya tuvimos, pero en verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien está vez y no dejarme guiar por este impulso.

—Si eso es lo que necesitas lo acepto Helga. —Dice Arnold resignado—Pero con una condición.

— ¿Condición? JÁ, ¿Crees que solo por lo que te dije voy a dejar que te aproveches de mí? —Dice Helga con un tono mordaz y alzando una ceja. —Dime cuáles son tus exigencias y ya veremos.

—No me quiero aprovechar, solo es una petición. Quiero que me permitas besarte cuando tenga deseos de hacerlo y claro si tú también lo deseas. —Voltea a verla a los ojos y se da cuenta que la cara de Helga está roja como un tomate, y la de él también, no puede creer que ella tenga el don de hacerlo temblar como un niño. —Pero quiero avisarte que aunque no me lo permitas, no podré prometer que no lo haré. —Dijo cambiando a un tono de voz mucho más desafiante.

—Vaya, vaya, así que te pones rebelde ¿Eh? No sé cómo decir que no a eso cabezón. —Helga se toma el cuello con timidez para ocultar su sonrojo— Supongo que tu petición es aprobada, pero ni te emociones que aún te odio cabeza de balón.

—Lo que tú digas Helga. Oye, tengo curiosidad… tú historia ¿Tiene un final feliz?

—Ya veremos.

Se escuchó un estruendoso rayo y los dos voltearon al cielo, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando, pero podían imaginar que era bastante tarde.

—Parece que ya me tengo que ir…

—No, espera… por favor… quédate.

Arnold volteó a verla, ella tenía una mirada suplicante, tan frágil, se levantó y la tomo por la espalda y las piernas como si fuera una niña pequeña y la sentó en su cama.

— ¿A caso Helga Pataki tiene miedo de unos cuantos rayos?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Helga G. Pataki no le teme a unos simples rayos. Pero sabes, ya me irritaste, vete de aquí.

—No se va a poder, porque me quiero quedar. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Helga se quedó atónita, Arnold la estaba desafiando, ella siempre supo que Arnold tenía ese instinto salvaje dentro de él, pues pocas veces lo había llegado a ver, cómo en el baile del día de los inocentes, ese era un Arnold al que no se podía resistir, un Arnold impertinente y que le erizaba la piel. Le recorría una chispa electrizante por toda la espalda cuando miraba esa sonrisa torcida y desafiante, como si fuera una presa y el tuviera todo el control sobre ella, que lo tenía pero no estaba segura de que él fuera consciente de ello. No importa de cuantas formas ella lo tratara de evadir, al percibir esa actitud por parte de él quedaba inmóvil, como en estos momentos.

— ¿Así que Arnold quiere jugar? —Como pudo lo empujó hasta recostarlo en su cama y se sentó sobre él.

Arnold se dio cuenta de que Helga estaba intentando ponerlo nervioso para así tener poder. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y ella quedo sobre la cama y él encima, la tomo de las muñecas suave pero firmemente y se acercó a su oído.

—Pataki, eres mía.

Noto como la piel de Helga se erizaba y eso lo volvía loco, le encantaba borrarle del rostro la sonrisa de satisfacción, le encantaba ver como temblaba levemente y su respiración se agitaba, era tan fácil para él. Ese era el punto, que solo él podía lograr esas sensaciones en ella. Helga no era una persona común, todo en ella era único, ella no dedicaba palabras dulces solo porque sí, ella solo se las dedicaba a él, y en poemas, ella no iba por el mundo tomada de la mano de las personas, esos gestos eran únicos y muy importantes para ella, y Arnold sabía que si con alguien ella lograría ser así sería con él.

—Solo acuéstate ¿Si? —Soltó la rubia atrapada.

Arnold sonrió, una victoria. Se acostó al lado de ella y acarició sus cabellos, eran tan suaves, con ese aroma a fresas, reposo uno de sus brazos en la cintura de la joven y le besó la cabeza, y así lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos, uno al lado del otro, disfrutando del calor mutuo.

Mientras tanto un joven estaba caminando furioso por la calle, poco le importaba que estuviera lloviendo, y que hacia tanto frio que podría congelarse, los sentimientos que llevaba dentro de él lo mantenía caliente y despierto. Había ido a ver si su amada estaba bien y la encontró en su cuarto con otro hombre. Una traición. Una vil traición. Su amada estaba muy bien acompañada y no era de él, pero claro, seguramente ese chico se estaba entrometiendo en su relación con ella porque la quería para él. Claro que no lo permitiría, tenía que hablar con su amada y poner las cosas en claro, explicarle que ese chico se estaba interponiendo entre su amor. Sí eso iba a hacer, y si él no accedía a dejarla en paz pues entonces se enfrentaría a las consecuencias, con su Geraldine nadie se mete.

* * *

><p><em>Hola-Hola, bueno una vez más les tengo otro capitulo, un poco más largo que los anteriores espero no les paresca aburrido, bien, hay algo que quiero espesificar y es que para este capitulo me base en una frase de uno de mis fanfics favoritos que se llama: "Brindemos por los amores no correspondidos" de onighiri-chan, si pueden vayan a darle una vuelta, es muy muy bueno y a mí me encantó. Bueno gracias por las vistas y los favoritos y los follow y todo lo que ustedes hacen. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	9. Relaciones que no son relaciones

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el cielo estaba despejado, la ciudad estaba cubierta por una suave brisa y sin rastros de nubes furiosas esperando dejar caer las gotas de lluvia. Arnold y Helga caminaban por el parque al salir de la escuela, Eugine estaba por presentarse en el teatro circular, ya que el teatro lo atrapó y le gustó lo que es ser actor así que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para ir.<p>

Los días pasaban y no había rastros del acosador misterioso, un día al azar, aparecían rosas, notas, dulces o cartas fuera del casillero de Helga, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, y tensaba los ánimos con todos. Por órdenes de Helga, decidieron no intervenir, ella les explicó que si ellos intervenían la cosa se iba a tornar más grande innecesariamente, así que dijo que iba a tomar las cosas con calma y que seguramente alguien le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada y se encargaría de él. Ellos por su parte, no muy conformes dijeron que estaba bien, no querían empeorar la situación poniendo a Helga de malas.

La relación de Arnold y Helga se solidificaba con el tiempo, Arnold aprendía cada vez más cosas sobre ella, como que ya no molestaba a nadie a menos que ésta persona se lo mereciera o se metiera con alguno de sus amigos, se había vuelto muy protectora, descubrió que los martes y jueves en las tardes desde hace dos años, se quedaba una hora extra a un taller de literatura donde recitaba poemas de su autoría, el principió entro buscando inspiración para poder volver a escribir, aunque tenía las cartas que le escribía a Arnold, su amor por la escritura y la poesía no había desaparecido así que desde que él regreso su inspiración volvió y podía escribir poesía romántica otra vez, lo que la hacía muy feliz. Él siempre se quedaba con ella en la escuela y habían tomado la costumbre de irse juntos de la escuela a la casa, ella se quedaba en el taller de literatura y él en el entrenamiento de béisbol. Ella por su parte, descubrió que Arnold aprendió a hablar español, ahora era más hábil para los deportes, conoció a sus padres que eran tan agradables como Phil y Gertie, y por si fuera poco había desarrollado unos dotes para la medicina que eran impresionantes.

Aunque no eran novios, sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y eso los hacía sentirse seguros y confiados, les daba esa seguridad extra, salían, se divertían, se conocían, se besaban, era una relación sin título de novios. Se acercaban lentamente para conocerse, para descubrirse. Les encantaba estar juntos, a veces había celos, y problemas, pero todo eso se vive cuando amas tan intensamente, son cosas que pasan y que las personas involucradas son las que deciden si los problemas los afectan o los hacen más fuertes.

El tiempo y la distancia ya no era un impedimento para que ellos pudieran estar juntos, mientras sus amigos los miraban con ternura, aunque Helga nunca demostraba afecto hacia Arnold frente a ellos, todos se daban cuenta de que los dos rubios se querían y se procuraban entre sí, aunque Helga tratara de esconderse y apartarse cuando alguien los llegaba a ver juntos en la cafetería o caminando por el parque, aun no sabían si eran novios, pero si aún no lo eran estaban seguros que pronto lo serían.

La escuela se ponía cada vez más pesada, muchos exámenes, muchas cosas por estudiar y eso que ellos iban en primer año, no querían saber cómo sería su último año, casi no tenían tiempo para juntarse a platicar así que entre clases se mandaban mensajes.

*—Helga.

*— ¿Qué quieres cabezón?

*—A ti. Hoy te ves muy bien.

*—O sea que no siempre me veo bien.

*—Helga, no empieces.

*— ¿Qué no empiece qué?

*—A ser molesta.

*—O sea que soy molesta, pues tú no eres precisamente el señor agradable.

*—Sí lo soy, tengo un título.

*—Cierto.

*— ¿Quieres salir hoy?

*—No puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

*—Bien, pero te perderás de una tarde con el señor agradable y su increíble personalidad.

*—Eres un arrogante.

*—Y tú una gruñona.

*—Matate.

*—Pero Helga ¿Qué harías tú sin mí?

*—Celebraría que el zopenco más grande ha muerto.

*—Si dejas esa actitud te besaré a la hora de salida.

*—Bien.

Siempre había tiempo para mandarse mensajes, para molestarse mutuamente, es algo que Arnold había aprendido a hacer y que disfrutaba hacerlo, ver como ella perdía la paciencia y ver como ella lo hacía perder la cordura, era algo único de ellos. Cuando salieron Arnold tomó a Helga y la llevó debajo de las escaleras, pues sabía que a ella no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas de cariño así que se besaron tierna pero rápidamente, pues Arnold iba tarde a su clase y Helga tenía hora libre. Pheobe que de casualidad estaba pasando por ahí los miró y cuando se percató que Arnold corría para su clase agarró a Helga desprevenida.

—Hola extraña. —Dijo Pheobe con un tono malicioso.

— ¡Pheobe! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar en clases hermana.

—Lo sé, pero tengo permiso para ir a la biblioteca y pasaba por aquí, por lo visto estabas bastante ocupada.

Un tono rojizo en las mejillas de Helga no se hizo esperar, por lo que la rubia empezó a sudar y tartamudear.

—Pues… la verdad… es que… yo… ¡Pheobe!

—Anda Helga cuéntame, sé que últimamente te tengo muy abandonada por la escuela pero esto si no se puede quedar así ¿Son novios?

—No Pheobe, aún no somos novios.

— ¿Aún no te lo ha pedido?

—No, sí lo ha pedido, pero… le digo que aún no.

— ¿Estás bien Helga? ¡Es lo que siempre has querido! ¿Acaso dudas que te ama?

— ¡No Pheobe, para nada! Es solo que, me da miedo que esto sea real. Pheobe, estoy tan feliz, me siento tan bien, de verdad siento que nos amamos pero, me da miedo que a la hora de hacerlo real el sueño termine y todo se pierda.

—Helga, amiga, escúchame y pon mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir. Tienes miedo. Y no cualquier clase de miedo, este es el miedo que te pone como tonta, que te impide seguir adelante. Helga, no dejes que este miedo gané, tienes al amor de la persona que más amas en el mundo, y él ha demostrado que solo tiene ojos para ti. No te hagas esto, no se hagan esto, solo piensa, ¿Realmente prefieres seguir así y nunca llegar a nada o prefieres arriesgarlo todo y poder tener una vida junta, quizá casarse y tener hijos? Por favor, piénsalo. Tengo que llegar a la biblioteca, luego platicamos.

Helga quedó helada, nunca lo había mirado desde ese punto de vista, tanto tiempo se juró que haría las cosas con valentía como para que cuando llegara la oportunidad ella se acobardará. Dijo que cambiaría la foto del relicario y aún no lo ha hecho, dijo que haría muchas cosas y no las hacía. Su vida con Arnold era mejor de lo que ella llegó a pensar, ni en su retorcida imaginación pensó que Arnold la amaría tanto como lo hace. Estaba decidido, haría formales las cosas con Arnold y se arriesgaría a tener un futuro con la persona que siempre ha amado.

Cuando llegó la hora de su taller de literatura, llevaba un poema que había escrito esa misma tarde inspirada por su valentía y amor. Era la favorita del taller, era muy responsable cuando se trataba de leer y de hacer poemas. Su maestra sentía una gran admiración por ella, miraba como se desenvolvía a la hora de recitar, la forma de escribir, estaba maravillada con la rubia. Terminó la clase y ya todos estaban tomando sus cosas, Arnold aún no llegaba por ella así que decidió irlo a esperar cuando alguien la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

—Hola Helga.

—Sean.

—Muy bueno el poema de hoy, se ve que estas inspirada.

—Gracias… supongo.

—Tienes algo que hacer ¿Cierto?

Helga nunca ha sido fan de que le hagan preguntas, y Sean realmente era muy curioso al punto de llegarla a molestar, pero no le era totalmente antipático, pues él también escribía poesía, no era muy buena pero se notaba que le ponía mucho esfuerzo, más de una vez Helga le ayudó con su escritura y se podría decir que de ahí en adelante hicieron un lazo de amistad, aunque eso no le quitaba lo irritante.

—Sean, sabes que no me gusta dar explicaciones.

—Lo sé Helga, pero tu amigo con cabeza extraña hoy no llegó por ti, así que me imagino que vas a irlo a buscar.

—Mira chico listo, tú no eres nadie para estarte metiendo en mis asuntos, no me hagas perder la paciencia contigo.

—Lo siento Helga, no sabía que eras una rogona. Seguramente tú amigo está con una de esas chicas porristas con las que sale.

El tiempo se detuvo, la vieja Betsy estaba a punto de soltar uno de sus famosos golpes cuando se detuvo. Simplemente bajó la mano y soltó.

—Que está sea la última vez que te metes en mis asuntos, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, olvídate que te vuelva a ayudar con alguno de tus poemas. No eres nadie para juzgar a Arnold sin conocerlo. Y mucho menos vuelvas a decir que soy rogona, si no estás inconsciente en este momento es porque pensé que eras una buena persona, pero no tendrás tanta suerte a la próxima zopenco.

—Vaya, así que el corazón Pataki se ablandó, no me digas que te gusta el rubio porque aunque tú no lo quieras ver, en serio lo he mirado coqueteando con las animadoras.

— ¿Qué ganas con decirme esto?

—Verás mi querida Geraldine, no puedo permitir que otro se interponga entre nosotros.

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba en las canchas de beisbol platicando con Gerald, los dos se habían quedado un poco más porque el entrenador haría unas pruebas para ver quienes competirían en el torneo.

— ¿Qué te pasa hermano? —Preguntó Gerald al ver a Arnold un poco irritado.

—El entrenamiento ya duró demasiado y Helga ya debió de salir de su taller.

—No pasa nada, no creo que se enojé. A demás ella no es tu novia aun así que no tiene por qué enojarse.

—Gerald, aunque no sea mi novia ella sabe lo que siento por ella y yo sé lo que siente por mí, no necesitamos ser novios para preocuparnos uno del otro.

—Arnie, el beisbol es algo que te gusta y que disfrutas, es solo un día, vamos ya no te preocupes.

—También disfruto estar con ella Gerald. Quiero irme.

—Viejo, dijiste que haríamos esto juntos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, está bien me quedaré, solo espero que Helga no se moleste.

Miedo, este era un miedo físico, un miedo oscuro. Era el miedo que le tiene un niño a un monstruo bajo la cama, era el miedo que sientes cuando no encuentras a tu mamá en el supermercado. Ese tipo de miedo fue el que sintió Helga al escuchar esas palabras, era él, todo este tiempo era él, nunca se imaginó que alguien pudiera hacerla sentir así, no sentía sus brazos ni piernas, solo lo veía acercarse más y más a ella, pero no podía gritar.

—Lo siento mi amor, no quería discutir.

— ¿Mi amor?, Sean tu sabes perfectamente que tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

—Querida, por favor, crees que no he notado la forma en la que me miras al leer tus poemas, yo sé que son todos para mí.

—Estas enfermo y muy confundido.

— ¿Confundido? Pero si estoy seguro que te amo, eres la chica más especial, hermosa e inteligente que he conocido.

—Sean, por favor, déjate de esas bromas estúpidas, sé que fuiste tú el que abrió mi casillero y dejó esas notas… también fuiste tú el que me encerró en el armario de limpieza, no me hagas perder la paciencia y matarte.

—Me encanta cuando te haces del rogar.

Helga entró en pánico, quería aparentar que estaba tranquila pero lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí, nunca le había dado pie para que pensara que le interesaba de esa forma, no comprendía como él podía pensar eso.

—Me tengo que ir, y déjate de estupideces de una vez por todas.

Se fue caminando de ahí rápidamente dejando a un Sean con una sonrisa en la boca. Olvido completamente que Arnold estaba entrenando y se fue a su casa, tenía que llegar y recostase a pensar las cosas y buscar la forma de ponerle fin a eso. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella estaba enamorada de él? Por lo que se pudo dar cuenta Sean conocía a Arnold y por lo que dijo sabía que Arnold era importante para ella, ¿Qué tal si quería hacerle algo a Arnold?, la preocupación invadió su cuerpo y al salir de la escuela tomo el autobús y llegó lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Arnold y Gerald caminaban a la casa de huéspedes, en cuanto terminó el entrenamiento fue a buscar a Helga pero ya no había nadie, así que decidió ir a su casa y luego buscarla para disculparse.

—Lo siento Arnie.

—No te preocupes Gerald, ya arreglaré las cosas con ella.

—Viejo, ni siquiera te contesta el celular o mensajes, crees que puedas arreglar las cosas dándole tiempo.

—No lo sé, no la quiero abrumar, seguramente está molesta porque no le avisé, en cuanto pueda hablaré con ella y se lo compensaré ¿Quieres entrar a la casa?

—Está bien, Pheobe está ocupada para su examen de química mañana así que no se molestará. Solo será un rato, porque tengo que ir a hacer mis deberes.

—Bien.

Los dos entraron a la casa, saludaron a los inquilinos y fueron a la habitación de Arnold. Al entrar Gerald pudo notar una caja bastante grande que estaba junto a la cama.

— ¿Y eso? —Señala la caja.

—Es un regalo—Dice Arnold con los ojos entrecerrados recordando el día que Helga le dio esa caja.

—Y ¿Por qué no la guardas?

—Porque esa caja es muy importante para mí, tiene muchas cosas que ahora considero tesoros.

—Ya veo, entonces la caja te la dio Helga.

—Sí, son las cartas que me escribió mientras estaba en San Lorenzo, todas las noches leo una.

—Vaya, sí que es apasionada.

—Lo es, aunque ella dicen que son para mí, al leerlas me di cuenta que eran más para ella, eran como su desahogo, muchas veces me siento muy mal por ver como estaba en ese entonces, te juro que daría lo que fuera porque ella no hubiera sufrido así, pero a medida que sigo leyendo me doy cuenta de cómo poco a poco las cosas fueron mejorando, y todo gracias a ustedes y a su psicóloga.

—Sí Arnie, fue una época bastante dura, pero al fin salió de eso y ahora que estas aquí no puede volver a pasar.

Mientras tanto Helga ya estaba más tranquila, y se encontraba escribiendo en su diario con su famosa pluma morada.

_Hola, sé que te he tenido olvidado durante un tiempo, sé que me prometí no volver a escribir hasta que él llegara, y justamente por eso lo hago. Le entregué todas las cartas que le escribí mientras no estaba, él dice que las va a leer todas y eso espero. Cuando me pongo a pensar en esos primeros meses no puedo evitar sentir pena por mí, lo pasé tan mal, me sentía perdida, me sentía fuera de control, sin equilibrio y cuando me di cuenta de que todo eso fue algo que yo misma creé, me da furia, yo me hice esas heridas en mi interior. Pero al fin salí de eso, encontré mi corazón, lo encontré en él. La liberación que siento hoy es indescriptible, mis sentimientos son más fuertes, sé lo que quiero ya no necesito esconderme, me siento tranquila siendo lo que soy. Estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante y quitarme la pena que tenía, quitarme los miedos. Amo a Arnold y realmente puedo sentir que él me ama, quiero darnos una oportunidad, soy tan feliz a su lado, casi creo que todos estos años valieron la pena. Las cosas con él están perfectas, a veces discutimos pero está bien. Debo confesar que Arnold ha cambiado, sigue siendo él, un bonachón, un buen samaritano, amable, confiable, leal, acomedido y cortes pero muchas veces juega conmigo, me molesta y estoy segura que lo hace apropósito, hay veces donde no sé cómo lo hace, pero saca esta personalidad escondida que es dominante, es intensa, es juguetona. Muy pocas veces había admirado esa personalidad, solo recuerdo un día en cuarto grado cuando le jugué la broma del día de los inocentes, pero solo recuerdo esa ocasión, ahora esa personalidad sale más seguido, sale cuando menos me lo espero, debo admitir que me gusta sentirme así, sé que suena un poco raro pero él es único que me hace sentir así. Por otro lado te quiero comentar algo que me está pasando con un compañero de taller, no sé a qué está jugando pero me pone nerviosa, Helga G. Pataki nerviosa, no puedo creerlo, pero sus ojos reflejan algo oscuro, algo siniestro. Se dice enamorado de mí, y dice que yo le correspondo, nunca he dado pie a algo así, no logro entenderlo, no sé qué es lo que está buscando, pero no lo conseguirá, si se me vuelve a acercar me encargaré de mandarlo al hospital. Me tiene un poco preocupada que pueda hacerle algo a mis amigos, o a Arnold, si se atrevió a dormirme y encerrarme, no sé de qué será capaz. Pero no le daré oportunidad de lastimarnos, antes que eso pase lo lastimaremos nosotros. Eso es todo lo que tengo para decirte, escribiré más seguido._

_Helga G. Pataki._

Helga terminó de escribir en su diario y revisó su celular _"Genial Helga, pusiste tu celular en silencio y tienes llamadas perdidas del cabeza de balón, ya es tarde para llamarle, le mandaré un mensaje y le diré que hablamos en la escuela, después de todo ni siquiera me avisó que no iría por mí. Maldito zopenco". _Escribió el mensaje y dejó su celular de lado para meterse al baño y prepararse para dormir.

La noche no puedo ser más larga para los rubios, por un lado Arnold no podía dormir por estar pensando en el por qué Helga no lo esperó, sabía que estaría enojada por no avisarle, pero no se le ocurrió que se enojaría tanto como para no quererle dirigir la palabra en todo el día. Por el otro lado Helga no podía dejar de pensar en ese joven, estaba preocupada, no se explicaba cómo es que todo se había tornado tan extraño con Sean. La noche continuaba y como pudieron se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, para empezar muchas gracias por leer, de verdad me hace muy feliz saber que leen la historia, no sé si es buena o es mala o es muy cursi, pero es mi primer intento de escribir cualquier historia, espero y lo entiendan. Muchas, de verdad muchas gracias por todos los review, los follow los favoritos, en serio me da mucha gusto ver que de alguna forma hay personas que les interesa una de mis versiones "Hey Arnold" quiero escribir más, quiero continuar con esta historia, creanme que aunque paresca que falta mucho para terminar, no es así supongo que la terminaré en uno capitulos más, ese es mi plan, pero quiero decirles a las personas que siguen la historia que estoy planeando ya una continuacion. Últimamente me ha faltado inspiracion así que si me tardo en subir capitulo espero me perdonen. Tambien quiero decir que en el Arnold que escribe los mensajes me inspiré en el fanfic "one-short MENSAJES"de Britney24, vayan a leerlo, es muy muy bueno y por lo menos a mi me hizo sonreir mucho. Como ya es costumbre, me encantaría que me dijeran que les parece la historia que me comentaran si le gusta si son capitulos largos o cortos, etc etc. Gracias por darle a follow, favoritos y todo lo que ustedes hacen. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	10. Sean: el acosador

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

* * *

><p>La criatura más hermosa jamás vista por él, un ángel, su musa. La había conocido apenas hace dos años y desde que la miró lo cautivo. Era hermosa, sus cabellos dorados, sus ojos azules como el cielo, sus piernas largas y torneadas, su cintura, el aroma de su piel, era perfecta. Le costó mucho trabajo lograr entablar una conversación con ella, hasta que un día se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda con un cuento que les habían dejado en el taller, muy a fuerza ella accedió pero claro marcando límites. Eso le gustaba de ella, que fuera difícil, así sabía él que no cualquiera podía conquistarla, ya se había dado cuenta que a muchos les gustaba Helga, pero ella siempre los mandaba a volar, y si no era ella, sus amigos se encargaban de eso. Un día les dijeron que tenían que escribir un poema, y ella estaba bloqueada, era raro que ella no pudiera escribir poemas, ella era capaz de escribir cuentos, canciones, hasta de pintar… pero por muy extraño que parezca sus poemas carecían de pasión y sentimientos, así que se ofreció a ayudarla. No acepto de muy buena gana pero la convenció de acceder. Y así fue como ocasionalmente se juntaban a la hora del almuerzo a platicar de poesía, de música, de literatura. Dios ella es tan profunda, es radiante, inteligente, cuando recita es como si hablaran los ángeles, y ahí fue cuando paso, ese día tenían que recitar un poema de su autoría delante de la clase, ella le había dicho que tenía un bloqueo de escritor así que recitaría un poema que ya había escrito hace tiempo, ella se paró frente a todos con ese pequeño libro rosa y empezó a recitar.<p>

Su poema era tan hermoso, nunca antes había escuchado algo como eso, el sentimiento, las emociones todo lo que transmitía era glorioso, y luego lo notó, ella lo miró, fue menos que un segundo pero lo notó, y fue ahí cuando supo lo que ella sentía por él, y él sentía lo mismo por ella, estaban enamorados.

Enamorados, claro esa mirada que le dedico le explico todo, que ella no quería hacer su relación pública pero que igual lo amaba con la misma locura e intensidad con la que él la amaba a ella. Así que los dos fingirían que nada había pasado, y sería su pequeño secreto hasta que ella estuviera lista, estaban en una relación eso era seguro, los ojos de Helga no podían callar tanto amor y él estaba más que dispuesto a recibirlo.

Tomó su papel de novio y la acompañaba a su casa todos los días, claro que para que nadie se diera cuenta él la acompañaba desde la distancia, cuando se subían al autobús se sentaban separados para que nadie sospechara nada. Le regalaba rosas, chocolates, un sinfín de cosas para hacerla feliz, no podía soportar las ganas de decirles a todos que era su novia y así alejar a cualquier otro pretendiente. Una vez intentó demostrarles a los amigos que él era un buen tipo y que no tenían por qué preocuparse si lo veían con ella, ellos solo lo miraron con incredulidad y el chico moreno y alto le dio las gracias por preocuparse por ella pero le dijo que no le quitarían el ojo de encima. Se molestó tanto ese día, por poco y les decía que ya eran novios y que él cuidaría de Helga sin importar si ellos estaban de acuerdo o no, esa sobreprotección enfermiza que ellos tenían hacía ella era intolerable para él, por favor ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decidir quién es bueno para ella?

Decidió no acercarse más, no quería ponerla en una situación donde ella tendría que elegir a sus amigos o a él, que obviamente él sabía que lo elegiría a él pero era injusto para ella hacerla elegir, decidió solo acercarse a ella en el taller. Su amor por ella no tenía limites, no importaba que ella no le hablara en todo el día mientras le diera la oportunidad de verla sonreír.

Estaban tan enamorados.

Pero llegó el día, ese maldito día cuando ese rubio con cabeza extraña se presentó y todo cambió, no sabía por qué, pero ella se empezó a comportar de una forma extraña, casi imperceptiblemente, su sonrisa era más grande, sus ojos brillaban, su forma de comportarse era diferente y no tenía idea de por qué. Ella nunca mencionó a algún amigo lejano, jamás habló sobre alguien con cabeza de forma rara, simplemente él apareció y todo cambio para la joven pareja.

El primer día que lo miró fue cuando llegaron Helga y todos sus amigos juntos a la escuela, le pareció peculiar que de repente los amigos de Helga lo aceptaran, no parecía que él fuera mala persona, pero sus amigos prácticamente no dejaban que nadie se le acercara a la rubia, con los amigos y la actitud de Helga era más que suficiente para mantener alejado a cualquiera… Excepto a Sean… y al parecer al rubio. Cualquiera podía notar las miradas que pasaban entre esos dos rubios, pero Sean no quiso intervenir aún, además estaba más preocupado por la sorpresa que le había preparado a su amada en el casillero, él sabía que Helga no es fan de ese tipo de sorpresas y mucho menos que dejen cosas dentro de su casillero, pero ellos dos eran novios y probablemente ella se daría cuenta que fue él y no habría ningún problema… al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Fue a esconderse cerca de el casillero de la rubia y cuando ésta lo abrió y miró el contenido, Sean pudo ver como la ira se reflejaba lentamente en sus ojos, ¿Cómo es posible que ella no se pudiera dar cuenta de que fue él, su novio, él que puso esos regalos dentro? Esto lo hizo enfurecer, tendría que hablar con ella pronto, tenía que arreglar las cosas así que la esperaría a verla en la cafetería para poder hablar, aunque estuviera con sus amigos, no importaba, ellos se amaban y ya era hora de que todos supieran de su relación.

Esperó pacientemente a verla y de repente salió con ese rubio ¿Otra vez está con él? Parecía que el nuevo no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en Hillwood High y más tarde aprendería que con su hermosa Geraldine nadie se mete. Se iba a acercar cuando pudo notar esa mirada triste en los ojos de su amada, fue solo un segundo, pero ahí estaba, se sentía mal y como un rayo salió corriendo sin rumbo.

Decidió que lo mejor era hablar con ella, así que cuando pudo deducir a donde se dirigía se adelantó y entró al laboratorio de química, desesperado buscó un poco de cloroformo con el que dormirían a los conejos para la disección. Sabía perfectamente que así de molesta y triste jamás lograría hablar con ella y explicarle las cosas, así que era mejor tranquilizarla solo un poco, pero estando desesperado no midió cuanta sustancia puso en el pedazo de tela y salió a buscarla al corredor en reconstrucción, cuando la miró no dudo ni un segundo y le puso el pedazo de tela en la nariz y para que se tranquilizara le habló.

—Eres mía Geraldine, sé que tú y yo vamos a estar juntos por siempre, porque sé que me amas igual que yo te amo a ti princesa. —No podía controlar la emoción de tenerla en sus brazos hasta que cayó en la realidad y Helga se había quedado dormida, desesperado buscó que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llevarla al armario de limpieza y esperar a que despertará, la arrastró como pudo y se metieron los dos al armario.

Solo quedaba esperar a que despertará, intento de muchas maneras hacerla despertar, estaba entrando a un punto de desesperación y no media su fuerza, la tomaba de las muñecas y cuando se dio cuenta ella ya tenía unas marcas de sus manos alrededor, quedó horrorizado, la había lastimado, a su princesa y si las cosas no se podían poner peor escuchó unas voces en el exterior.

—No creo que esté acá hermano, esta zona está en reconstrucción y no hay nada que ver.

—Pero Gerald, ya buscamos en todos lados y no aparece.

—Probablemente se sentía mal y fue a la enfermería, o a su casa.

—No lo sé, esperaré a que terminen las clases a ver si aparece, si no me quedaré a buscarla un poco más en la escuela y tú y los demás la buscan afuera.

—Bien, suena cómo un plan para mí, no hay que preocuparnos Helga aparecerá Arnold.

—Si no lo hace tendremos que ir a la policía.

Si creía no poder estar más desesperado se había equivocado. Los estúpidos amigos sobreprotectores de Helga estaban buscándola y si la encontraban en ese estado habría problemas. En cuanto escuchó que las voces se alejaban salió del armario y la dejó ahí.

Una ola de culpabilidad sintió todo el día por haberla dejado, no podría acercarse en días a ella, estaba molesto con él, con los amigos de Helga, con todo el mundo. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que pondría en juego su relación, probablemente la perdería. Se sentía enfermo por lo que le hizo, pero solo le quedaba esperar a que ella no supiera que había sido él, así que dejó pasar los días esperando no ser reconocido.

Como lo había establecido, pasaron algunos días hasta que una noche empezó a llover, al parecer una tormenta se aproximaba y sabía que su amada estaría sola, estaba dudando en ir a verla o no cuando se fue la luz. Se preocupó, tenía que ir a asegurarse que su amada estaba bien, tomó su paraguas y una chamarra y corrió a casa de su amada. Cuando llegó, efectivamente no había luz en ninguna casa, por lo tanto todas las luces de la casa de Helga estaban apagadas, pero en una de las ventanas se podía ver un pequeño resplandor, algo tenue, sin mucha fuerza, probablemente velas. Lo más sensato era tocar la puerta, pero su situación era delicada y no quería afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, podía terminar en una pelea, o peor, en una ruptura. Lo mejor sería asegurarse que estaba bien, así que trepó al árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana con las luces tenues.

¿Era ira? ¿Celos? No lo sabía pero estaba enfurecido. Ahí estaba, su amada Geraldine con ese maldito rubio, ambos sentados en el suelo, podía notar la cercanía de esos dos, esa atracción de los cuerpos, era como la gravedad que los obligaba a estar juntos, uno a un lado del otro, pero lo que más le molestaba era la mirada de Geraldine, una mirada llena de dulzura, un poco de dolor, de pasión, de esperanza. Bajo rápido del árbol, sintiendo todo el cuerpo caliente, la ira aumentaba, y solo regresaba a su casa.

Ese rubio se estaba aprovechando de su querida Geraldine, se estaba aprovechando de un error que él había cometido. Al ver a su princesa frágil y enojada, ese maldito rubio con cabeza deforme tomó la oportunidad para acercarse, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, ella seguía siendo su novia después de todo. Tenía que pensar como ponerlo en su lugar, algo se le iba a ocurrir. Recordó que el día que pasó el incidente del casillero y que estaban en la cafetería, una joven estaba hablando con el rubio amenamente, tal vez ella podía ayudarlo en alejarlo de su amada.

Todo se arreglaría tarde o temprano. Al día siguiente localizo a la joven que había estado hablando con el Rubio.

—Hola, oye disculpa, perdón si te interrumpo o algo pero quisiera poder hablar contigo.

—Bueno, dime.

—Para empezar, mi nombre es Sean.

—Hola, me llamo Lola.

—Hola Lola, verás… sé que lo que te voy a pedir suena bastante increíble y por supuesto no estas obligada de ninguna forma a ayudarme pero antes de decirte a lo que vengo, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

—Sí dime.

—El chico rubio con cabeza extraña…

— ¿Arnold?

—Arnold… bueno, es una pregunta personal y claro soy un desconocido para ti pero… ¿Te gusta?

La chica abrió los ojos, no porque la pregunta fuera extraña, pero viniendo de una persona que no la conoce en lo absoluto y al parecer tampoco conoce a Arnold es bastante raro.

—Me parece un poco fuera de lugar tu pregunta, creo que es algo bastante personal.

—Sí, lo es, lo siento si te sientes así, lo que pasa es que lo he mirado como… coqueteando con mi novia y no me agrada eso para nada.

—Ah, bueno, pues… Supongo que sí, me gusta, es un chico muy atractivo y también se ve amable, pero no me presta nada de atención, casi siempre esta con sus amigos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso porque me gustaría que tú y yo pudiéramos ayudarnos mutuamente.

— ¿Ayudarnos? ¿Cómo?

—Pues verás, a mí no me agrada en lo absoluto que pase tiempo con mi novia y si en cambió él pudiera pasar más tiempo contigo creo que podría llegar a beneficiarte.

—Pero ¿Cómo lograríamos eso? El chico es un completo ingenuo, no se aparta de sus amigos.

—Bueno, yo sé gracias a mi novia que él está pensando en hacer pruebas para el equipo de béisbol.

—Y eso ¿Qué tiene de bueno?

—También hay pruebas para porristas, y tal vez quisieras unirte.

— ¿Porristas? Suena bastante bien, tendría oportunidad de ser una de las más populares y salir con Arnold, me parece bien… Podría acercarme a hablar con él.

—Bien, me da gusto que pienses así, es importante que estés presente en su vida y así pueda dejar a mi novia en paz, yo me encargaré de que mi novia no se le acerque pero tú encárgate de que él no la busque.

—Ok. Entonces ese es el trato, tú alejas a tu novia de Arnold, y yo lo mantengo conmigo.

—Suena razonable.

Los dos se tomaron de las manos y sellaron el trato, ya más seguro de que su amada estaría lejos de ese fenómeno.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, bueno les tengo un nuevo capitulo, este es el único que se va a centrar tanto se Sean, espero que no lo tomen como de relleno, creo que es importante indagar un poco más en él. Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, en serio que me encanta que me llegue un correo diciendome que alguien sigue la historia o la puso en favoritos. Bueno, la verdad es que la inspiracion me ha llegado y he avanzado en muchos capitulos nuevos, más largos y con más contenido. La verdad ya quiero terminar esta historia para hacer una segunda parte, eso me tiene muy emocionada. Bueno como ya es mi costumbre, gracias por los favoritos, los review, los follow y todo lo que ustedes hacen. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	11. Pero ¿Qué es el amor?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

* * *

><p>El día que Arnold despertó presentía que las cosas no iban a estar muy bien, salió de la cama a tomar un baño para prepararse para ir a la escuela pues el mensaje de Helga no era muy alentador. Al bajar se encontró con su abuelo quien le dedicó una mirada extraña.<p>

— ¿Qué sucede hombre pequeño, tan temprano y ya un mal día?

—Hola abuelo, no, no es un mal día… aún.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Eso creo.

—Cuéntame que es lo que pasa hijo, ya sabes que no hay hombre más sabio que yo en toda esta ciudad.

—Creo que tomé una mala decisión y ahora Helga puede que esté enojada conmigo.

—Ay Arnold, esa muchachita te quiere mucho ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan denso?

—No lo sé abuelo, no pelamos ni nada pero tengo la sensación de que las cosas no van a ir muy bien para mí el día de hoy.

—Cómo has crecido muchacho. Regresaste y ya tienes problemas con las chicas.

—Abuelo…

—Arnold ¿Ya estás listo para ir a la escuela? —. Preguntó su padre.

—Solo tengo que desayunar.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí, que este hombre pequeño, no tan pequeño ya tiene problemas con chicas.

— ¡Abuelo!

—No pasa nada Arnold, está bien, desde que llegamos tu madre y yo hemos estado ocupados arreglando muchas cosas que no nos hemos dedicado mucho tiempo a tus preocupaciones hijo, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con tú abuelo en lo que ocupes.

—Papá… es que… ya sabes…

—Helga.

—Sí, creo que la hice enojar mucho ayer y me da miedo que esté tan enojada que complique las cosas entre nosotros, no quiero hacerla sentir mal, lo he hecho mucho tiempo ya. Me siento atado de manos y pies, tengo miedo de lastimarla, es un sentimiento que no me puedo quitar de encima, la he lastimado tanto durante mucho tiempo y ahora que estoy aquí me da miedo seguirla lastimando.

—Estas muy enamorado Shortman. —Dijo su abuelo, con la mirada perdida en la anciana que estaba tocando el ukelele y bailando.

—Lo estoy. —Respondió Arnold con media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bien hijo, para empezar hay algo que tienes que saber y esto te debe de quedar muy claro: Así es el amor. El amor no siempre es seguridad y felicidad, no siempre es confort. Cuando estás enamorado también tienes miedos, tienes inseguridades, tienes dudas, pero esto es completamente normal y comprensible, sientes algo tan intenso y profundo por otra persona que es normal que tengas miedo a herirla. Cuando estás enamorado no puedes controlar con lo que tu cuerpo siente, lo que piensas, haces las cosas por el bien de la otra persona o de un "nosotros". Sé que tienes miedo de lastimarla pero es normal que así lo sientas, tienes que tener valor, y tener valor no significa que ya no tienes miedo, significa que sabes que hay algo más importante que el miedo y que te motiva a seguir. Hijo, aún eres muy joven para entenderlo completamente pero confía en mí, si lo que quieres es estar con ella, tienes que ser valiente y vivir este amor que sientes por ella y que ella ha demostrado que siente por ti.

—Hombre pequeño, escucha a tu padre, después de mí, es una persona bastante sabia también.

—Gracias papá, gracias abuelo. Creo que necesitaba escuchar algo así.

—Bien hijo, ahora ve a desayunar que hoy te llevaré yo a la escuela.

—Bien.

Al llegar a la escuela Arnold buscó rápido a Helga, esperaba que no estuviera muy molesta por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

— ¡Hola cabeza de balón!

—Hola Helga.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

—No, lo que pasa es que… no…tú… ¿No estas enojada?

—Bueno, ayer lo estaba pero pensando mejor las cosas debería darte la oportunidad de explicar que fue lo que pasó.

Las cosas estaban raras, Helga le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarse, esto sí es extraño, llevaba dos meses en Hillwood y nunca había prestado atención a que realmente Helga es ahora mucho más madura y puede controlar más sus impulsos, le dio un poco de miedo que todos cambiaron y él realmente no se sentía diferente al niño que era.

—Pues, lo que pasó fue qué…

—Espera, ya recuerdo, Pheobe me mencionó algo de unas pruebas.

—Sí, Gerald y yo estábamos dando pruebas para el torneo de beisbol, la verdad no pensé que nos tardaríamos tanto y cuando quise ir por mi celular para avisarte el entrenador me reprendió.

—No te preocupes Arnold, está bien.

—Pensé que estabas muy molesta, ni siquiera me esperaste para que te acompañara a casa y cuando te marqué al celular no me contestaste.

—Perdón por eso, lo que pasa fue que no recordé que en el taller puse mi celular en silencio y se me olvidó cambiarlo, lo siento.

—No te disculpes, si aquí alguien lo siente soy yo.

—Ya, basta chico listo, mejor dejemos las disculpas a un lado y entremos a clases que se nos va a hacer tarde.

—Hey pero antes, falta algo.

— ¿Qué? —Helga lo mira con ojos curiosos y Arnold se acerca para besarla en la mejilla.

—Listo. Ahora todo está bien.

—Zopenco—Lo mira a los ojos y le dedica media sonrisa.

Entran juntos a la escuela y cuando llegan al casillero de Arnold se encuentra con que Lola lo está esperando, tiene el uniforme de porristas y lleva una trenza a un lado de la cabeza muy al estilo Lila, a Helga no le queda más remedio que rodar los ojos y mantener sus impulsos de matarla.

—Arnold ¡Hola! Oye, que bien estuviste en las pruebas de ayer, sin duda alguna fuiste el mejor y nos vas a representar en el torneo. Tal vez algún día podemos salir a tomar algo.

—Hola, gracias Lola, pero creo que en general todos lo hicimos bastante bien.

—Arnold, no seas modesto.

—Sí Arnold, no seas modesto. —Con su singular toque de sarcasmo Helga no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Hola Helga.

—Hola Lola. Por lo que veo quieres ser porrista.

—No solo quiero ser porrista Helga, quiero ser la capitana.

—Bueno, cómo sea, es hora de ir a clases. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí. Adiós Lola.

—Adiós Arnold, me dio mucho gusto poder saludarte.

Mientras los rubios se alejaban Lola estaba meditando su segundo paso para el plan, se veía que Arnold solo tenía ojos para Helga, y por lo visto Helga solo tenía ojos para Arnold, cómo podía ser posible que ella teniendo un novio bastante guapo estuviera detrás de Arnold, y aún más increíble, por qué Arnold le seguía el juego.

—Dime que notaste eso.

— ¿Qué?

—Por Dios Arnold, ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan denso

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De Lola, casi se le doy una taza para la baba que le escurría por ti.

— ¿Segura?

—Bastante.

—No me había dado cuenta.

—Pues hay muchas personas que sí. —Se detuvo a recordar lo que le había dicho Sean sobre Arnold y las porristas.

—Bueno, pero yo no, además tú sabes bastante bien que no me interesa nadie.

— ¿Nadie?

—Helga…

—Sí, sí ya lo sé. Ya llegué a mi salón, hoy no tengo taller, ¿Pasas por mí?

—Sí, ¿Quieres ir al cine o algún otro lado?

—Vamos a caminar al parque, necesito un poco de aire fresco e inspiración.

—Bien, te mandaré mensajes. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Ambos se acercan y se dan un beso rápido y Arnold corre a su salón. Las horas pasan y no hay nada interesante en la escuela, los días son bastante normales desde hace semanas. Llegando al parque se sentaron bajo un árbol, Arnold se puso sus audífonos y Helga se acostó en las piernas de Arnold para poder leer un libro. Lo increíble de ellos era que no necesitaban hacer la gran cosa simplemente el pasar tiempo juntos los hacía felices, supongo que el tiempo que pasaron separados los ayudó a que disfrutaran simplemente de la compañía mutua. Cuando se hizo tarde Arnold la acompaño a su casa y se dirigió a Sunset Arms.

—Hola Arnold, ¿Cómo estuvo tú día?

—Bastante bien abuelo.

—Entonces ¿Lo qué te preocupaba salió bien?

—Sí, bastante bien.

—Me da mucho gusto mi amor—Dijo Stella saliendo de la cocina y saludando a su hijo.

—Gracias mamá.

—Arnold, me gustaría que invitaras a Helga a cenar.

—Pero ella viene seguido a la casa.

—Sí, pero me gustaría poder conocerla más, desde lo qué pasó en San Lorenzo le tengo mucho cariño hijo, ella ha estado ahí para ti ayudándote y me gustaría conocerla mejor.

—Bien, si tú lo dices, la invitaré.

—Gracias cariño, ahora ve a asearte que es hora de comer.

Arnold subió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y se tomó un momento para hablarle a Helga.

— ¿Bueno?

—Hola Helga

— ¡Cabezón! ¿No acabamos de vernos hace unos momentos?

—Sí, solo quería preguntarte si tienes planes para el viernes en la noche.

—Hmm, no.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a cenar.

— ¡Claro! Hace mucho que no platico con los abuelos y los inquilinos, además me gustaría conocer un poco más a tus padres… ¿No te molesta verdad? —Helga estaba emocionada, aunque no fueran novios sabía que su relación era bastante seria y le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con los abuelos de Arnold.

—Claro que no me molesta, me da mucho gusto que quieras tanto a mi familia, de verdad. Entonces el viernes vienes a cenar.

—Claro, mañana nos vemos ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana cabeza de balón.

—Helga…

— ¿Si?

—Te amo. —Lo suelta como un suspiro casi inaudible.

—Yo también te amo Arnold.

Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que alguien estaba preparando planes para darle a sus vidas un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, para empezar, muchas gracias a todas esas lindas personas que me han puesto reviews y favoritos y follows y todas esas cosas hermosas y maravillosas que ustedes hacen. De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo que recibo, y pues sí, ya ven otro capitulo. La verdad estoy muy emocionada porque ya quiero terminar, creanme que me estoy quemando las neuronas para hacer la historia muy interesante. Sí ya sé que es muy cursi, pero así soy yo, me encanta todo lo cursi, aunque en este caso me agrada meter solo un poco de suspenso, casi nada. No se olviden de darle reviews favoritos, follows y todo lo que ustedes hacen. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	12. Amigos y señales

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

* * *

><p>Grandes amigos, si algo eran todos ellos, eran grandes amigos, siempre han podido contar los unos con los otros, claro que tienen sus problemas, pero siempre han estado juntos y ya no podían soportar verlos así, escondiéndose de todos, cómo si ellos los fueran a juzgar y lo peor de todo era que ellos se daban cuenta de que estaban enamorados y ellos ni siquiera eran novios. Las cosas no podían seguir así tenían qué hacer algo al respecto.<p>

—Pues bueno chicos, manos a la obra—Dijo Rhonda con un tono muy autoritario.

—Tienes razón esto ya no puede seguir así.

— ¡Dios! ¿Quien dirían que esos dos serían tan necios y despistados?

—Bueno, este es el plan: Gerald, tú lo distraerás todo el día, y Pheobe tú harás tu parte. Nadine, Lila, Sheena y yo organizaremos la velada, Harold Sid y Stinky ustedes se van a encargar de que nadie arruine esto, estén vigilando todo a cada momento, Eugine... Tú… tú aléjate.

—Pero Rhonda yo quiero ayudar

—Créeme, así estarás ayudando.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

—Bueno sí tienes tantas ganas de hacer algo, lo que puedes hacer es conseguir algunas flores para decorar la mesa.

—Bien—Eugine que era muy optimista deseaba mucho ayudar a que los rubios por fin estuvieran juntos aunque le daba miedo arruinar las cosas, tendría valor y ayudaría a sus amigos.

—El resto, ustedes van a fingir y cuidar que todo salga bien, Pheobe tendrás que supervisar toda la operación, ¿correcto?

—Claro no te preocupes, aunque no se sí es correcto interferir en su relación Rhonda.

—Pheobe, déjame decirte que yo al principio tampoco estaba de acuerdo pero al ver que es una pareja tan, pero tan encantadora no me cabe duda que lo merecen.

—Si tú lo dices Lila.

—Esta noche, ellos tienen que estar oficialmente juntos, esto es para agradecerle a Arnold todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, todas las veces que nos ayudó y Helga, pues ¿qué puedo decir? Ella se ha ganado nuestro cariño a pulso.

—Bien, entonces hagámoslo. —Nadine estaba muy emocionada por todo.

—Sí. —Gritaron todos al unísono.

Todos se separaron y empezaron a hacer lo necesario para que el plan resultara a la perfección.

Gerald y Arnold se encontraron. Arnold estaba de buen humor, las cosas con Helga estaban muy bien, su acosador no había mostrado señales de vida y al día siguiente en la noche Helga iría a cenar con su familia. Las cosas estaban en su lugar, solo había una cosa que podía mejorarlas y eso era…

—Hermano.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh perdón Gerald estaba muy distraído.

—Se nota.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No Gerald, para nada, todo ha estado muy bien.

— ¡Viejo no me digas que ya son novios al fin!

—No Gerald aun no, no quiero presionarla con eso, estamos bien. Por supuesto que me encantaría ser su novio, pero si ella aún no está cómoda no la voy a obligar.

—No entiendo porque ustedes dos no hacen su relación formal, digo ya todos sospechan que hay algo entre ustedes.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Arnold con incredulidad.

—CLARO, no son ciegos ¿sabes?

—Sí Gerald… —Rodó los ojos— Pero igual no voy a presionarla, lo sabrán cuando ella quiera que se sepa.

— ¡Pero ya todos lo saben hermano!

—Gerald, por favor.

—Está bien. No me meteré en sus asuntos.

—Gracias, de verdad no te preocupes, ¡estamos muy bien! Sabes mañana irá a cenar a la pensión.

— ¿En serio? Qué bueno hermano.

—Sí, estoy bastante emocionado, mi mamá tiene muchas ganas de verla de nuevo.

—Pensé que ya había ido a tu casa.

—Sí, ya ha ido pero siempre nos quedamos ella y yo solos, ahora mi familia es la que la invita a pasar tiempo con ellos, y ella está contenta de ir, siento que todo está saliendo bien Gerald, al fin.

— ¿Que hay con el acosador misterioso?

—Bueno, desde hace bastante que ya no ha intentado nada, aunque Helga se ve intranquila, tal vez solo está nerviosa.

—Con esa mujer nunca se sabe.

—Y eso me encanta de ella.

—Arnie, por favor, controla tus hormonas ¿quieres? ¡Dios! No puede ser que sea tan temprano y me estés enfermando

— ¿Perdón? Lo dice el que se la pasa hablando con su novia día y noche.

— ¡Ah no!, a mí y a Pheobe déjanos en paz, somos todos unos santos comparados contigo y con Helga.

—Hahaha, ¡Gerald! Por favor.

—Y está bien ahora cambiemos de tema. Recuerda que me dijiste que ibas a acompañarme todo el día de hoy a hacer deberes.

—Sí Gerald, lo sé.

—Bien. Entonces te va a dar mucho gusto que estaremos toda la tarde ocupados.

— ¿Toda la tarde? ¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿te molesta? Acaso necesitas rendirle cuentas a madame gruñona.

—Gerald…

—Está bien ya, lo siento.

—No nos quedamos de ver hoy ni nada por el estilo, pero me gustaría pasar un poco de tiempo con ella también.

—Lo siento hermano, pero hoy no se podrá.

—Bueno, al menos le mandaré un mensaje y le diré que nos veremos mañana.

—Ese es mi amigo Arnie.

Mientras tanto Helga y Pheobe estaban en casa de Helga platicando y pasando tiempo juntas, ellas en verdad se extrañaban, entre la escuela y los amores realmente había muy poco tiempo para conversar.

—Bien pheebs cuéntame ¿cómo te va con el cabeza de cepillo?

—Muy bien Helga, estamos muy contentos, todo el tiempo que podemos lo pasamos juntos, nos gusta mucho estar con nuestros amigos y pasarla bien.

—Me gustaría poder hacer eso…—La verdad que le encantaría poder pasar tiempo con ellos y Arnold, juntos.

— ¡Puedes hacerlo Helga! ¿Por qué aun no le has dicho que sí?

—Bueno… tengo toda la intención de decirle que sí, pero creo que ya lo rechacé tantas veces que va a tardar mucho tiempo en volvérmelo a pedir.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo pides tú?

— ¿Yo? ¿Pheobe? ¿Te sientes bien? Yo he hecho millones de planes locos, y una confesión bastante impactante, digamos que no se me da muy bien el hacer esas cosas.

—Pero entonces ¿ya estas lista?

—Sí Pheobe, lo estoy, quiero estar con Arnold y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo, ni siquiera yo.

—Ay Helga, estoy tan feliz por ti amiga, te mereces esto y más.

—Gracias Pheobe, pero no te pongas sentimental.

—Bien, bueno Helga amiga tengo que pedirte un enorme favor

—Sí, dime.

—Bien, estoy preparándole una sorpresa a Gerald y Arnold me dijo que podía usar la azotea de su casa para ello.

— ¿En serio? No me ha mencionado nada.

—Lo que pasa es que le dije que yo misma te diría— Odiaba mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero esta vez era absolutamente necesario— Bien, necesito que estés ahí a las 8:00pm mi plan es una cena romántica para cuatro y necesito que te veas preciosa.

—Pheobe, ¿estas segura? Si es una sorpresa para Gerald ¿por qué me necesitas ahí?

—Helga, tú sabes bien que no se me dan estas cosas, por favor necesito tu ayuda… por favor

—Bien, lo haré lo haré, sheees, Pheebs de verdad que eres insistente, pero está bien te ayudaré a qué todo salga bien.

Mientras tanto Gerald y Arnold caminaban por las calles de Hillwood, Gerald ya no tenía más material con que distraerlo, ya lo había ayudado a mover sus cosas del cuarto, lo había ayudado a hacer los deberes, ya habían jugado un rato en el campo Gerald, sus ideas se agotaban así que se dirigían sin rumbo por las calles.

—Y ahora ¿qué haremos?

—Pues, verás Arnie, hay una última cosa.

—Dime.

—El día de hoy, Pheobe y yo tendremos una cita, me preguntaba si podrías prestarnos la azotea de Sunset Arms para eso.

—Sí Gerald no hay problema.

—Y también ¿podrías asistir a la cita conmigo?

—Pero ¿qué eso no es solo entre Pheobe y tú?

—Sí, pero Pheobe me dijo que invitaría a Helga así que supongo que ella también irá.

—Está bien, iré con ustedes.

—Pero te arreglas formal, por favor, no te vayas a presentar pareciendo un vago.

— ¿De cuándo acá te preocupa eso?

—Es algo importante para mí y para Pheobe así que solo haz caso.

—Bien, lo haré. Ni siquiera Helga me dice como ir vestido a alguna cita.

—Lo que pasa es que esta cita no es como cualquiera, esta es bastante especial.

— ¿Aniversario o algo así?

—No, es solo… especial, Arnold, ¿te puedo pedir un último favor?

—Dime.

—Si todo sale bien hoy, pregúntale una vez más a Helga si quiere ser tu novia.

—Gerald acabamos de hablar de eso, no quiero presionarla.

—Lo sé Arnie, solo digo que si todo sale bien, si todo es perfecto el día de hoy, deberías de declarártele una vez más, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, si ella dice que no solo esperas más tiempo y ya, solo hazlo por favor.

—Bien Gerald, está bien, si por arte de magia recibo una señal de que es un buen momento para pedirle a Helga una vez más que sea mi novia, lo haré.

— ¿Cómo una señal?

—Sí, ya sabes, que esté sonando nuestra canción favorita, no lo sé, algo que me diga que es momento de hacerlo oficial.

—Bien Arnie, no sé a qué te refieres pero tomaré eso, es mejor que nada. Vamos con la señora Vitello, quiero comprar unas flores para Pheobe.

Al entrar a la florería se encontraron con Eugine, que estaba teniendo problemas, muchos problemas. Tenía ronchas por todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se veían bastante irritados y Gerald empezaba a sudar frio.

—Eugine, ¿estás bien? — Arnold que siempre se preocupaba por los demás no podía evitar tratar de asistir a su pobre amigo con mala suerte.

— ¡Arnold, Gerald! Hola, sí estoy bien es solo un poco de alergia es todo.

—Eugine— Gerald hablo— ¿Qué no tenías que estar en otro lado desde hace media hora?

—Si Gerald pero como puedes ver me atrase tratando de elegir las flores perfectas hasta que me di cuenta que yo no sé qué flores le gustan y cuando tome estás me provocaron una reacción alérgica.

—Es mejor llevarte al hospital Eugine, si es la primera vez que te pasa es mejor ir al hospital.

— ¡Pero Arnie!

—Gerald, esto se puede poner muy mal, vámonos Eugine.

—Hermano, recuerda lo que me prometiste.

—Estaré a tiempo Gerald, no te preocupes.

—Arnold, en serio estoy bien, no pasa nada… solo quiero elegir unas flores muy bonitas para una persona bastante especial.

—No sabía que estabas enamorado Eugine.

—No lo estoy, pero eso no quita que sea una persona especial.

—Ya suenas como el profesor Simmons— Con bastante irritación en la voz, Gerald habló, si el plan se arruinaba por culpa de Eugine, él mismo se encargaría de encerrarlo en un almacén para siempre.

—Y ¿cómo que estás buscando? — Preguntó Arnold con curiosidad.

—Pues… no lo sé, no tengo idea de que le guste ¿qué me recomiendas?

—Pues… la verdad…

—Vamos Arnold, eres la persona más enamoradiza que conozco no puedes decir que no sabes lo que les gusta a las chicas.

Eugine puede ser el hombre con menos suerte en el mundo, pero vaya que sabía ser discreto, Gerald se quedó sorprendido. Arnold solo sintió un rubor que subía a sus mejillas.

—Bueno Eugine, la verdad es que no soy un experto ni nada que se le parezca, pero verás, hay una persona… muy importante y sé que a ella le gustan las amapolas. — Se sonrojo al recordar la vez que él le regalo amapolas y ella se había puesto tan feliz que comenzó a saltar por todo el parque.

—Bien, entonces intentaré con las amapolas, gracias Arnold, fuiste de mucha ayuda hoy.

—De nada Eugine, ¿estás seguro que no quieres ir al hospital?

—Iré en cuando deje estas flores, gracias de nuevo Arnold

—Bien, buena suerte Eugine.

—Igual tú Arnold —Dijo esto y salió de la florería dejando a un Arnold con cara de incertidumbre.

—Bien hermano, vámonos ya tengo lo que necesito.

—Bien, ya son las 7:00 deberíamos irnos.

—Tienes razón, se nos va a hacer tarde.

Llegaron a la casa de Gerald y Arnold notó que su ropa ya estaba acomodada perfectamente sobre la cama de Gerald y se dispuso a prepararse para la cita. Mientras tanto Rhonda estaba en la azotea de la casa de huéspedes poniendo todo en su lugar cuando recibió una llamada de Gerald.

—Queridooo… espero buenas noticias.

—Pues algo así Rhonda, ¿ya se comunicó Pheobe?

—Por supuesto, dice que Helga luce hermosa, les dije que ellas tenían que venir para acá.

—Bien, y está todo listo

—Por supuesto, Eugine me platicó sobre su incidente.

—Me preocupé pero supo manejar la situación. Pero luego hablaremos de eso te habló porque hay un ligero problema.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Arnold no está seguro de pedirle a Helga que sea su novia.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! El punto de todo esto es exactamente que formalicen la relación.

—Lo sé, pero han pasado cosas entre ellos y dice que no quiere presionarla, me dijo que necesitaba una "señal".

— ¿Una señal?

—Yo tampoco entendí mucho, pero dijo que necesitaba algo que le indicara que ese era un buen momento. Cómo escuchar su canción favorita o algo que le indicara que ya era hora.

—Bien bien, si eso necesita eso le daremos. Me comunicaré con Pheobe e investigaré un poco.

—Perfecto, llegaremos en media hora.

—Chao querido.

Si alguien tenía que lograr lo que se proponía esa es Rhonda y nada ni nadie va a impedir que Arnold y Helga estén juntos.

—Pheobe, querida ¿cómo va todo?

—Muy bien, solo estamos esperando la hora de irnos.

—Bien, sólo hay un problema.

— ¿Problema?

—Sí, necesito que me investigues y me ayudes.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bien, Gerald me habló y me dijo que Arnold no piensa declararse hoy a menos que exista una "señal" que le indique que es el momento. No tengo idea a qué se refiere, pero necesito que investigues a Helga para que ella te diga que es considerado una "señal" para los dos.

—Bien, lo investigaré y te lo comunicaré, pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer que pasen esas señales?

—Pues Harold, Sid y Stinky se encargarán de ello.

—Pero eso sería espiarlos.

—No los van a espiar solo controlarán las señales. Pheobe cuento contigo.

—Cómo sea, me mantendré en contacto.

Pheobe colgó su celular y se acercó a Helga que estaba luchando con una taza de chocolate para no mancharse el vestido.

—Helga.

—Dime Pheebs.

—Antes de irnos me gustaría escuchar sobre ti y sobre Arnold, su historia me parece muy romántica.

Helga la volteo a ver con bastante curiosidad, no era que le extrañara que Pheobe se interesara en su relación con Arnold, pero era raro que sacará el tema de la nada.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—No lo sé, lo que te guste contarme.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—No lo sé, am, puede ser algo que signifique mucho para ustedes, alguna anécdota loca… algo así.

—Bueno Pheobe, creo que es momento de que alguien a parte de mi lo sepa. —Helga subió a su cuarto y bajó con un zapato de color rojo y la gorra de Arnold.

— ¿Y eso?

—Verás Pheobe, hace años, un día de San Valentín, yo… me hice pasar por otra persona para tener una cita con Arnold.

— ¡¿Qué tú qué?! ¡Helga!

—Estoy loca, lo sé. Pero en serio necesitaba una cita con Arnold, ¿recuerdas esa vez en cuarto grado cuando teníamos un amigo por correspondencia?

—Sí.

—Pues verás, Arnold quería una cita con Ruth y le escribió una tarjeta por el día de San Valentín. Así que yo me hice pasar por Cecile, su amiga por correspondencia y lo cité en el Chez Paris.

— ¿Arnold se dio cuenta que eras tú?

—Estas bromeando ¿verdad? Ese hombre es más ingenuo que cualquier persona en toda la ciudad. El punto es que, él ya había hecho una cita con Ruth en el Che Pierre y por lo tanto se las ingenió para tener una cita con "Cecile" y con Ruth. Ese día fue maravilloso en serio Pheobe, al final de la noche por diversas circunstancias llegó la verdadera Cecile y quedó más que claro que yo era otra persona, nunca le dije quién era y él lo aceptó. Este zapato es el recuerdo de aquella noche. Realmente dudo que sepa que soy Cecile, pero a este punto no importa, me da un enorme placer el saber que él conoció mi parte secreta aunque fuera de esa forma.

—Que romántico Helga.

—Y está gorra, no necesitas una explicación, me la regaló el día que se quedó en la selva y tiene un enorme valor sentimental para mí.

—Eso es muy hermoso Helga, tú y Arnold son el uno para el otro. Estoy completamente segura de eso.

—Gracias Pheobe, ahora, creo que ya es hora de irnos hermana, se nos va a hacer tarde y no puedes llegar tarde a tu cita con Gerald.

—Tienes razón Helga, si quieres puedo subir el zapato y la gorra a tu habitación, igual tengo que entrar al baño.

—Bien pheebs, te espero afuera.

Pheobe subió y tomó su bolsa y guardó el zapato y la gorra con cuidado, no sabía si eso sería alguna señal, pero seguramente algo ocurriría y ya estaba ingeniando cómo hacer que pasara. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la azotea. Arnold y Gerald estaban impresionados, había una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco y unas amapolas dulcemente decorando el centro de mesa, había velas por todos lados y colgados de alguna forma al parecer invisible había flores que caían como enredaderas a los lados. Todo era perfecto, los dos estaban más que impresionados.

— ¡Gerald! Esto es fantástico, de verdad que se ve impresionante.

—Gracias Arnie, supongo, espero que todo funcione.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Nada, por lo pronto necesito que te sientes en la mesa, voy a ir a esperar a Pheobe abajo.

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario hermano, confía en mí, tú quédate aquí.

Sin más Gerald bajó por la escalera de emergencia y esperó en el pórtico a que Pheobe llegará cuando sonó su celular.

— ¿Nena?

—Hola Gerald.

—Ya vienen para acá.

—Sí. Y tengo algo que puede funcionar como señal, ya le comuniqué a Rhonda y dijo que era buena idea.

—Y ¿Cuál es?

Pheobe le comunicó todo su plan a Gerald y ambos confiaron que funcionaría. Cuando llegaron las chicas al pórtico miraron a Gerald y se acercaron.

—Hola cabeza de cepillo, ¿y tu amigo?

—Hola Helga, me da gusto verte.

—Sí, sí, cómo digas, ¿dónde está?

—Está esperándonos en la azotea.

—Bien, pues ¿qué esperamos?

—Helga— Habló Pheobe— La verdad es que Gerald y yo tenemos que hablar sobre unas cosas, por si quieres irte adelantando, mira, toma —Le da su bolsa y el celular de Gerald— Sube mi bolsa y el celular en lo que nosotros llegamos a la azotea.

—Bueno, pero por favor no se tarden, tengo mucha hambre.

—Claro, no tardaremos, otra cosa, ¿me podrías prestar tu celular? Es que el mío últimamente no tiene señal y necesito hacer una llamada.

—Sí, aquí está. Bueno, los esperamos arriba.

Helga subió por la escalera de incendió y cuando llegó a la azotea se encontró maravillada con todos los arreglos. Arnold se acercó para saldarla.

—Hola.

— ¿Estoy soñando?

—No, estas muy despierta, se ve maravilloso ¿verdad?

—Pheobe sí que se lució.

—Y ¿Dónde están Gerald y Pheobe?

—Dijeron que tenían que hablar de algo, ahorita van a subir.

—Bien entonces, ¿me acompañas a la mesa?

—Vamos, muero de hambre.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa Helga pudo notar las flores en el centro de mesa y se emocionó.

—Que hermosas flores.

—Lo sé, sabes... ahora que lo mencionas— Arnold recordó a Eugine en la florería. — Hay algo raro en todo esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás, el día de hoy he estado toda la tarde con Gerald y me dijo que iba a ir a comprarle unas flores a Pheobe, cuando llegamos, Eugine estaba ahí con una horrible reacción alérgica, me dijo que quería comprar unas flores pero no sabía cuáles y le recomendé las amapolas.

—Lo único raro aquí es que Eugine este enamorado.

—Helga…— Estaba a punto de reprender a Helga en lo que sonó el celular de Gerald y era una llamada que provenía del celular Helga, por lo que contestaron.

—Bueno.

—Arnold.

— ¿Dónde están?

—Por favor, Helga, no te vayas a enfadar —Pheobe estaba muy preocupada a este punto. — Esta cita es solo para ustedes.

— ¿Para nosotros? Pero ¿Por qué?

—Todo estará más claro cuando lean la nota que está debajo de las amapolas. Por favor no nos maten, los queremos. — Y colgaron dejando extremadamente sorprendidos a los rubios.

Los rubios se quedaron extrañados, todo hasta el momento era confuso, así que decidieron hacer caso y tomaron el sobre bajo las amapolas.

"_Arnold y Helga:_

_Probablemente en este momento se estén preguntando qué está pasando y no tengan idea de el porque los engañamos para tener esta cita. La respuesta es simple: se lo merecen._

_Sí muy probablemente Helga tenga la vena de la frente a punto de estallar y también es probable que Arnold no entienda que es lo que está pasando. Ustedes se merecen esto, quererse y estar juntos, después de todo lo que han pasado ambos no hay mejor recompensa que estar juntos._

_Y sí Arnold, lo sabemos, se les nota a kilómetros de distancia lo mucho que se quieren y se preocupan uno por el otro, nos gusta verlos así, nosotros estuvimos cuidando de Helga en tu ausencia y ahora es tu turno de cuidarla y de que ella te cuide._

_Helga, querida, ¿qué te podemos decir? Tú eres el vivo ejemplo de una guerrera, sé que no te gusta hablar del tema pero es importante que sepas que aunque eres una gruñona y tu sentido de la moda es horripilante, te queremos._

_Dicen que el mundo fue construido para dos personas, que solo vale la pena vivir si alguien te ama. Chica, nos has demostrado que amándote a ti misma todo vale la pena, pero ahora llegó esa persona que te hace feliz y a la cual no debes dejar ir, nena, lucha por lo que quieres, como siempre lo has hecho._

_Chicos, no tenemos nada más que decir, nosotros preparamos todo y estamos felices de poder ayudarlos a estar juntos de esta manera, los queremos mucho a los dos. Por favor no pierdan el tiempo en tonterías y sean felices._

_Atte.: Sus amigos"_

Ante esto los dos rubios se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos. No se imaginaban que sus amigos harían algo así para ellos. No porque no fueran capaces que ahora era más que obvio que lo eran, sino porque no creían que fuera tan importante para ellos que estuvieran juntos.

—Vaya.

—Tenemos amigos entrometidos cabeza de balón.

—Bastante, pero creo que lo hicieron por una buena causa.

—La verdad es que no puedo estar enojada con ellos por esto, creo que ha sido de lo más lindo que han hecho por nosotros.

—También lo creo.

En lo que estaban platicando los enamorados, por la claraboya del cuarto de Arnold salieron Pheobe y Gerald vestidos como meseros y cada uno con un menú.

—Buenas noches nuestros queridos y únicos comensales, esta noche tan especial les venimos ofreciendo nuestro maravilloso menú que consta de espagueti con albóndigas y de postre una deliciosa nieve de limón. — La verdad era que Gerald desempeñaba un muy buen papel de mesero.

—Vaya, así que ahora nuestros mejores amigos que nos trajeron engañados van a hacerse pasar por meseros distinguidos.

—Sí me permite hermosa dama— Interrumpió Pheobe— El día de hoy no somos sus queridos y apenados amigos Gerald y Pheobe, hoy simplemente somos meseros, por favor Helga, sigue la corriente.

—Bien, pero hablaremos más tarde mesera.

—Entendido.

— ¿Qué les ofrecemos de beber?

—Agua mineral para ambos por favor.

—Consiguiendo.

Después de que Pheobe y Gerald los atendieran los rubios se quedaron solos para poder platicar, estaban platicando y bromeando como siempre, pasando la noche amena. Siempre que estaban juntos no tenían ningún problema para sacar algún tema de conversación, ya sea recordar cosas de la infancia, o bromas de Helga, cualquier cosa funcionaba para que los dos se la pasaran bien. Mientras ellos conversaban Pheobe estaba a punto de ejecutar la segunda parte del plan. Tomó el celular de Helga y marco a su celular que se encontraba en su bolsa bajo la gorra de Arnold y la zapatilla de Cecile, sabía que el que Arnold se enterará de Cecile iba a ser un buen tema de conversación. Al escuchar el celular Helga tomó la bolsa de Pheobe y al abrirla se dio cuenta que llevaba el zapato, en un intento rápido y muy desesperado de que Arnold no notara el zapato, cerro la bolsa con brusquedad y se le cayó. Arnold se paró a recogerla y miró el zapato.

—Helga… ¿Ese es el… zapato de Cecile?

— ¿De quién? — Habló muy nerviosa, tratando de averiguar cómo demonios saldría de esa situación.

—Perdón, déjame reformular la pregunta. ¿Qué haces con el zapato de Cecile?

—Ah, este vejestorio, verás yo…

—Quiero la verdad Helga, nada más que la verdad.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Verás, en cuarto grado tuve una cita con esta fantástica chica que se hizo pasar por mi amiga por correspondencia, al final de la cita yo me quedé con un zapato idéntico a este y muy curiosamente es exactamente el que te falta.

—Yo no sé qué decir Arnold, deberías de tener cuidado cabeza de balón, seguramente era un psicópata. Muy peligroso eso que hiciste cabezón.

—Helga, escúchame muy atentamente, quiero que me respondas con la verdad ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tú eres Cecile?

—Yo… yo… Arnold, por favor no quiero hablar de eso.

—Helga, creo que tengo derecho a saber.

—Bien ¿quieres saber? Perfecto, me hice pasar por Cecile porque me moría de ganas de tener una cita contigo.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me dijiste que querías salir conmigo?

—Debes de estar bromeando.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Esto es bastante… bastante…

—Sí lo sé, lo siento Arnold, de verdad, yo estaba muy mal, no sé cómo fui a dar a un manicomio.

—Entonces absolutamente todo lo que me dijiste en la torre fue verdad.

—Cada palabra.

—Los altares, la poesía… todo.

—Todo.

—Nunca en mi vida me he sentido más alagado y confundido.

—Está bien, toma tu tiempo, pero por favor, que esta vez no sean seis años. —Helga le dio una media sonrisa que a Arnold derretía.

Se miraron con ternura, Cecile, esa chica hermosa y misteriosa estaba frente a él en esos momentos, como la persona más importante en su vida. Helga era toda una caja de sorpresas y le encantaba. Tal vez esa era la señal que necesitaba para poder preguntarle si…

— ¿Arnold?

— ¿Sí?

—Estás pensando en meterme a un centro psiquiátrico ¿cierto?

—No para nada. —esbozó una sonrisa, ella es siempre tan ocurrente.

— ¿Entonces?

—Solo pensaba… cosas.

—Bien, Arnold, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Dime.

— ¿En San Lorenzo, saliste con muchas chicas? _—"¿En serio Helga? ¿San Lorenzo? ¿Quieres llegar a ese tema hoy? Dios necesito ayuda"._

—Salí con algunas, pero no fue nada… formal o importante.

—… Ya veo. —Helga estaba pensando, sabía que ese tema era delicado para ambos, pero en algún punto tenía que saber.

— ¿Te molesta?

—No, es solo que… no lo sé.

—Tengo entendido que en estos años tú también has salido a citas.

— ¡Maldito Geraldo!... Pues sí, aunque para mí era más fácil, si pasaban las pruebas de los zopencos de nuestros amigos, podían salir conmigo, claro que siempre les quedó claro que era solo salir y que yo no tenía ningún sentimiento romántico por ellos.

—Pues en mi caso era algo parecido, aunque también lo hice porque sentía que era necesario despejar dudas sobre lo que siento por ti, no quería decirte que te amo y que luego viniera la duda de "¿es amor?" por no salir con otras personas.

—Sí claro, por favor cabezón, ambos sabemos que tú siempre has tenido corazón de hotel.

—Es en serio Helga, solo por eso lo hacía, si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente me hubiera tardado más tiempo en decirte que te amaba.

—Arnold, tu siempre has tenido una debilidad por las chicas bonitas y coquetas, no pongas tus sentimientos como excusa.

—No es ninguna excusa Helga, es la verdad.

—Por Dios Arnold, deberías de saber que te conozco mejor que eso.

—Bueno han pasado seis años Helga, no creas que soy la misma persona que conociste en cuarto grado.

—Y tú tampoco creas que estas frente a la misma idiota que te atormentaba Arnoldo.

Esto no era parte del plan, en ningún momento planearon una pelea entre esos dos, las cosas debían de estar de lo mejor, por un momento pensaron que Arnold por fin daría ese paso y al otro estaban gritándose como animales en celo. ¿Qué paso con lo de "_nada puede salir mal_"?

* * *

><p><em>Hola, bueno, y aqui les tengo otro capitulo, aún más cursi que el anterior. Lo siento terminaré con la cursilería pronto lo prometo. Bueno ya falta aun menos para terminar, creanme que necesito terminar la historia. Bueno ya saben, muchas gracias por todo, los review y los follow y los favoritos y todo lo que ustedes hacen. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	13. La señal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

* * *

><p>—Nunca vamos a estar bien al cien por ciento si no hablamos y decimos todo esto que tenemos guardado Helga, no podemos empezar así esta relación. —Grito Arnold con un claro tono de frustración en su voz.<p>

Habían estado así por horas, discutiendo sin siquiera recordar el motivo por el cual había empezado todo. Helga estaba molesta, tenía ganas de explotar, de saltar sobre él y arrancarle los ojos.

— ¡Bien! ¿Quieres hablar? HABLEMOS, tú me dejaste sola, te fuiste con mi corazón en las manos ¿Y te importó? ¡No! Y ahora esperas que todo sea mejor que antes, que te reciba con los brazos abiertos, sin miedo a que me dejes, sin temores, como si nada hubiera pasado

—Helga, ¿Te das cuenta lo que me estás diciendo? ¡Son mis padres! No podía dejarlos ir.

—Pero ¿A mí sí? —Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, sabía que no tenía por qué decirle eso a Arnold, pero a este punto no importaba, no podía controlar lo que estaba diciendo, era como si corazón y su mente no tuvieran filtro alguno— Arnold tu sabías lo que sentía por ti y no te importó. Dejaste mis sentimientos a un lado por tanto tiempo. Seis años de mi vida los pasé sin decirte nada, guardando mi más maravilloso secreto, y después de que lo confesé nos la pasamos fingiendo que no había pasado nada, que lo que te dije era mentira, y nos hicimos amigos, te acompañé en la búsqueda de tus padres, con el temor de que algo te pudiera pasar, de que en ese momento te pudiera perder para siempre, fue una agonía constante. Y luego… los encontramos, me sentía tan feliz por ti, era lo mejor que me había pasado, verte así de feliz, y luego ese beso. Arnold. Ese beso lo atesoraré por siempre pero incluso en ese momento Arnold, no me dijiste lo que sentías, no me prometiste volver, nada. ¿Qué esperabas? No me podía hacer eso a mí misma Arnold, tenía que por lo menos tratar de olvidarte, darme una oportunidad. Pasé seis años de mi vida amándote en secreto, porque es así Arnold, yo te amo, y pasé otros 6 años más sin saber de ti. No es justo.

— ¿No es justo? ¿Me hablas a mí de justicia? Pasé 11 años de mi vida sin saber de mis padres, seis años inconscientemente enamorado de mi abusadora, y otros seis deseando estar con ella como un loco. Helga, yo también tenía miedo, yo también me sentía solo, salí a algunas citas porque necesitaba confirmar que lo que siento por ti es real, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, ni cuando aún vivía en Hillwood, y tú vienes y me dices que querías olvidarte de mí…

— ¡Me rechazaste! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Me rechazaste con la pobre excusa de que era el calor del momento! ¡Y luego en la selva jamás me dijiste que sentías algo por mí!

— ¿Qué querías? Toda mi vida pensé que me odiabas, que me querías muerto y lejos de ti. Y luego de repente resulta que hiciste todas estas cosas maravillosas por mí, y me dices que me amas, cómo esperabas que reaccionara. Yo no te rechacé simplemente me di un tiempo para pensar, para meditar las cosas, para darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos… Yo siempre fui un libro abierto Helga y lo sabes, tú por el contrario eras un libro misterioso para mí, solo me permitías ver un poco y el día de tu confesión en lugar de abrirte un poco quitaste las tapaderas del libro y me arrojaste las hojas a la cara, fue abrumador Helga, realmente lo fue…

—Y aun así no me los dijiste lo que sentías, dejaste que me marchara sin nada.

—No era lo correcto para ti, me iba a quedar en San Lorenzo, no podía prometerte nada más, no podía ser tan egoísta y esperar que pausaras tu vida por mí si ni siquiera sabía si iba a regresar. Solo podía jurarte que no te olvidaría y no lo hice.

— ¿Y aun así esperabas que no saliera con otras personas?

—No Helga, esta discusión no es por eso, yo lo entiendo, en verdad lo entiendo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal porque sé que esto es mi culpa, pero aun así esta discusión no es porque salieras con alguien más, o que yo saliera con alguien más. Quiero que saquemos todo lo que tenemos dentro, cualquier cosa que nos impida estar juntos. Helga, estuvimos separados por tanto tiempo, que ya no quiero estarlo nunca más, te amo Helga Geraldine Pataki, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie más, me duele que estemos pasando por esto, me duele haberte dejado, me duele estar en esta situación, pero si tenemos que pasar por todo este dolor para estar juntos lo tomaré, porque te quiero, y quiero estar contigo a pesar de cualquier cosa.

—Arnold, fue difícil ¿Sabes? Verte siempre enamorado de cualquier muchacha bonita y amable, ver que nunca ibas a sentir eso por mí, nunca llegarías a verme de esa forma, fue doloroso conformarme con ser tu amiga sin esperar que me quisieras de vuelta, y fue aún más difícil decirte adiós. Fuiste injusto conmigo Arnold.

—No te compares nunca con ellas Helga… Lo que sentí por ellas no se compara nada a lo que siento por ti. Ellas me gustaban, había atracción pero eso es todo. Contigo siempre fue diferente, tú eres única, me preocupaba por que estuvieras bien a como diera lugar, es amor lo que siento por ti, sé que mucha gente puede pensar que solo teníamos diez años, que no conocíamos el amor, pero tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que es verdad y es real. Lo siento tanto mi amor, de verdad, no tengo palabras para demostrarte cuanto lo siento. Si te soy sincero, yo sabía que aun sentías algo por mí, tenía la esperanza de volver a verte y que continuáramos juntos amándonos y…

—Ese es el problema Arnold, ahí es donde fuiste totalmente injusto conmigo. Tú te quedaste en San Lorenzo conociendo a la perfección mis sentimientos hacia ti. Sabías que pasé seis años de mi vida amándote, por dios, si pasé seis años así, que no pudiera esperar más. Pero… tú no me diste esa oportunidad, te quedaste callado Arnold, yo sé que no querías decepcionarme, lo sé y lo entiendo, pero no me dijiste lo que sentías por mí y no sabes la cantidad de cosas que pensé. Solo tenía ese beso y esa esperanza de volverte a ver, pero aunque te volvería a ver, no sabía si tendrías novia, si seguirías vivo siquiera. Arnold realmente estoy agotada, son muchos sentimientos con lo que no puedo lidiar ahora mismo.

Los ánimos estaban a flor de piel, los dos sentían este nudo en la garganta y sabían que si no hablaban de lo que sentían explotarían.

—Bien Helga, yo también estoy cansado, estoy agotado, no sé cómo parar esto… Sé que toda mi vida he sido bastante… denso. Lo sé, lo siento, yo sé que he dicho muchas veces que lo siento, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Tú me conoces, sabes muy bien cómo soy, sabes muy bien que puedo ser muy ingenuo, después de FTI necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos. Helga yo estaba enamorado de ti desde hace tanto tiempo, desde antes de que me lo confesaras, pero realmente no me había dado cuenta, y ¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta? No me dejabas acercarme, y cuando lo hacía me rechazabas y a pesar de todo eso, yo seguía pensando que en el fondo eras una buena persona, que eras amable, que tenías sentimientos. Estaba enamorado de ti desde antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, tú tuviste años para aceptarlo y manejarlo, yo no. El quinto grado, fue maravilloso, porque nos hicimos amigos y esa amistad que no teníamos forjada empezó a nacer. Yo ya no podía soportar verte a los ojos y ver ese dolor que reflejabas, yo solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y tú también necesitabas ese tiempo para abrirte, no solo ante mí, sino también a nuestros compañeros.

— ¿De verdad crees que todo eso fue para mejor? —Preguntó Helga con curiosidad, un poco más relajada, un poco más segura.

—Sí, creo que fue para mejor, durante ese año yo ya me había dado cuenta de que te amo. Pero necesitaba que perdieras el miedo a ser tu misma, necesitaba tener una amistad contigo, compartir cosas, conocernos mejor. Helga, sé que nos hemos causado mucho dolor durante todo este tiempo, llevamos doce años conociéndonos y me tomo seis años darme cuenta de que te amo como tú me amas, me hace feliz saber que tú eres la persona para mí. De alguna forma sé que estamos destinados a estar juntos, tu eres la persona que me completa, eres brillante, eres inteligente, eres complicada, eres hermosa, eres creativa, eres ocurrente, eres perfecta. Yo no te amo porque necesite estar contigo, yo necesito estar contigo porque te amo, porque no puedo ni quiero estar más tiempo separado de ti.

Helga estaba mirándolo a los ojos, un tanto sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de decirle, en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón, ella sabía que la amaba, y ella lo amaba también. El dolor de sus ojos desapareció y poco a poco su ceño fruncido desapareció. Arnold, el bonachón, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos. Pero aun así…

—No puedes excusarte así, no puedes decir que fuiste un tonto, un estúpido, un denso, un ingenuo y luego pensar que todo estará bien, que solo por eso todo quedara perdonado. No Arnold, las cosas no pueden ser así, todos esos años hubo mucho dolor, me lastimabas mucho. —Su voz de quebraba, las palabras tan tristes que salían de su boca eran como flechas perforando el corazón del rubio, Helga miró con tristeza como los ojos de Arnold expresaban sus emociones, tristeza, coraje, decepción.

—Helga, no puedes ponerte en ese plan, de culparme a mí por todo, sé que yo tengo la culpa y si te digo que fui un tonto no lo digo para excusarme porque sé bien que ya sabes eso. Tú también me lastimaste, me humillaste de formas inimaginables durante años. No estamos aquí para revivir errores del pasado, no vale la pena, no es justo ni para ti ni para mí, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que a veces me pregunto si todo esto sería más fácil si dejaras ver quién eres realmente desde un principio? Me lo pregunto, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar las cosas, ni tú ni yo podemos regresar el tiempo y cambiar lo denso que soy y cambiar tu buena actuación de chica mala.

—No Arnold, no es una actuación de "chica mala" es lo que soy, tanto por dentro como por fuera, soy sensible, cursi, apasionada, vulnerable, delicada, romántica, y a la vez soy fuerte, grosera, cínica, sarcástica, peleonera, enojona… soy todo eso, Helga G. Pataki es todo el paquete. Puede ser que en la niñez solo dejara ver mi parte exterior y sí, exageré para ocultarme y defenderme, pero después de tantos años no puedo decir que no soy así, que fue todo una actuación, yo realmente soy esa chica molesta e irritable, lo sigo siendo, no como antes, pues ya no tiene caso protegerme de nadie, pero aun soy así y en mi mente retorcida quiero pensar que eso también te gusta de mí, no lo sé. Helga Pataki es esa gruñona que ama a Arnold Shortman con todo el corazón y no quiere dejar de hacerlo. —Helga se tomó un leve respiro para controlarse, para pensar las cosas y se dio cuenta que Arnold estaba mudo, no se movía y no la miraba a los ojos. —Nuestra relación está condenada ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. La única forma en la que está condenada es si nos rendimos y dejamos que todos estos miedos, las inseguridades, las peleas y los resentimientos sean más grandes que nuestro amor. No me voy a cansar de decirlo, te amo, amo a Helga Pataki, al paquete completo, amo tu sabor agridulce, te amo a ti y creme cuando te digo que desde hace tanto tiempo te amo, dime qué quieres que haga o cómo quieres que te demuestre que nada es más fuerte que esto que sentimos.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar con esta locura Arnold Philip Shortman?

—Llámame loco si así lo deseas, pero estoy más que seguro que quiero continuar.

Al escuchar esto, la cara de la rubia de ojos azules de iluminó, sintió como una descarga por todo su cuerpo cuando escuchó esas palabras provenientes de la boca de Arnold, si algo sabía es que eso era justo lo que necesitaban, hablar de todo para por fin y de una vez por todas quitarse los miedos que podían tener.

—Te amo cabeza de balón, ahora más que nunca.

—Te amo, y nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo, de verdad que solo tú eres capaz de hacerme perder el control, me haces enojar tanto Helga, pero eso solo me demuestra lo mucho que me importas y lo mucho que te quiero, mi hermosa rubia. Y dime una cosa, después de todo lo que nuestros amigos hicieron por nosotros, después de haber discutido de esta manera ¿no te sientes más ligera? ¿Cómo si te hubieran quitado un peso de encima?

—La verdad melenudo, es que creo que necesitábamos de esto para poder al fin estar juntos y quitarnos cualquier cosa que nos impidiera estar juntos. No hay nada como dejar las cosas en claro.

Y entonces llegó, esa famosa señal que necesitaban, esa señal que no podía ser manipulada por nadie, una señal real. Empezó a llover, primero lentamente, con gotas que apenas llegaban a sentirse, y poco a poco incrementando su fuerza. La lluvia significaba tanto para ellos, era algo mágico que siempre los había unido de alguna u otra forma. La lluvia tenía un efecto tranquilizante en Helga y Arnold lo sabía.

—Lluvia.

—Creo que esa es la señal que necesitaba.

— ¿Eh?

—Bien, creo que ya estas lista para contestar y de verdad que espero una afirmación porque si no me la das pasaré el resto de mis días siguiéndote y molestándote. Helga Geraldine Pataki ¿Podrías por favor concederme al fin el honor y privilegio de ser tu novio?

—Estas condenado, cabeza de balón. —La sonrisa en su rostro era la sonrisa más bella que ella le dedicaba.

Y así poco a poco fueron juntando sus cuerpos fríos y mojados por la lluvia, y por ese instante se olvidaron de la pela, del frio, del plan de sus amigos. En ese momento solo eran ellos dos y el resto no importaba, podían estar ahí toda la vida si así lo quisieran, adoraban su cercanía, se besaron con hambre, con pasión. De abrazaban, se reconocían pero sobre todo se pertenecían el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><em>Holis... ya sé, lo sé cursi, pero este es el ultimo, tenía que sacar toda esa cursilería de mi organismo definitivamente. Espero les guste este capitulo, sé que no es la gran historia, pero me da gusto que lean y me dejen reviews, y lo pongan en favoritos y le den follow, no saben de verdad lo feliz que me hacen. Ya falta menos para terminar... estoy muy muy ansiosa, recuerden hacerme saber si les gusta la historia o cualquier cosa, de verdad me encanta leerlos :). No se olviden dar reviews, favoitos, follow y todo lo que ustedes hacen. Muchas MUCHAS gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.<em>


	14. Atte De victima a acosador

_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett_

* * *

><p>Cuando se enteraron que Arnold y Helga eran novios, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar… todos sus amigos los felicitaban, otros decían que él era mucho para ella, unos decían que ella era demasiado para alguien tan inocente. Independientemente de las reacciones, ellos decidieron que no importaba si la gente aceptara o no su relación, ellos eran felices y no importaba nada más.<p>

Solo que no contaban con una reacción, de una persona muy en particular. Sean al enterarse se volvió un demente. Corrió por los pasillos de la escuela y se encerró en un lugar menos transitado. En ese momento sentía que había perdido la razón, sintió como su corazón se rompió, la impotencia y la rabia se veían en sus ojos, pateaba las paredes, apretaba los dientes y daba gritos ahogados. Ese dolor era intenso, jamás había sentido nada parecido. En este momento no sabía qué hacer, se sentía lastimado, herido. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Geraldine, que aclarar las cosas… esperar que todo fueran rumores… pero luego llegaba la rabia, llegaba ese pensamiento de traición. "_Por qué tengo que pedirle explicaciones a Geraldine, por qué no tuvo el valor de hablar conmigo y decirme que las cosas no estaban funcionando entre nosotros_". Por más que lo intentaba, no podía odiarla, en el fondo sabía que probablemente todo había sido su culpa, por usar cloroformo en ella, por dejarla sola en el armario. Aunque sentía esa culpabilidad, no podía de dejar de pensar en que independientemente de que hizo mal, las cosas habían cambiado para ellos desde que llegó Arnold. Y fue ahí, se perdió, algo dentro de su cabeza dio un clic, todo encajaba perfectamente, Arnold fue la persona que le robo a su Geraldine, fuera de la haberla dormido, Arnold ya estaba tras de ella. Y ahora su rabia se concentró en otra persona.

Arnold y Helga caminaban por los pasillos para llegar a sus clases cuando Helga miró que la puerta del armario del conserje se abrió y salió Sean. Por unos momentos se preguntó el motivo por el que Sean estaba ahí, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, sintió que pudo haber muerto en ese momento. No sabía que era, pero los ojos de Sean reflejaban mucho dolor, por un segundo sintió el impulso de acercarse y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero al otro segundo sintió como la sangre bajaba a sus pies. La mirada de Sean era penetrante, podía sentir que se estaba contendiendo, podía sentir la tensión. Se paralizó por completo cuando Sean miró a Arnold, y le dedico una sonrisa. Por lo general Sean es un tipo muy agradable y su sonrisa le ayudaba a conseguir lo que quería, pero esta vez, la sonrisa de Sean reflejaba otra cosa, algo que no estaba segura de querer descubrir. Sean dejó de mirar a Arnold y miró a Helga directamente a los ojos, bajó la mirada, dio media vuelta y se fue.

— ¿Helga, estas bien?

— ¿Eh?, sí, sí, estoy bien cabeza de balón.

—Entonces puedes dejar de apretar mi mano. —Pidió Arnold con delicadeza.

—Lo siento.

Caminaron al salón de Helga y se despidieron. La clase pasó normal, pero Helga no pudo dejar de preocuparse y pensar en Sean, sintió un poco de miedo y nervios por la mirada que le dedico a Arnold, pero podía ser que solo estaba exagerando, Sean no era un mal tipo… ¿O sí? Tenía que aceptar que no lo conocía bien, no podía decir si era capaz o no de hacer algo, sobre todo después de dormirla y encerrarla. Lo mejor sería hablar con él, después de todo, sí Sean pensaba que sentía algo por él, lo mejor era aclararlo todo para no prestarse a malos entendidos, sabía que había un posibilidad de que Sean estuviera molesto por su relación con Arnold, pero eso era de locos ¿no? Ellos dos no eran absolutamente nada, solo compañeros que se llevan bien. Lo importante es que tenía que hablar con Sean y dejar las cosas en claro, tampoco quería que Sean fuera por ahí diciendo que fue su novia y que Arnold le preguntará sobre eso. ¿Quién le iba a creer que él lo inventó todo? No, lo mejor era hablar y aclarar todo. Pero primero tenía que avisarle a Arnold.

*—Melenudo, tengo que hablar con alguien a la hora del almuerzo, no me esperes. Te amo. —A los segundos recibió respuesta.

*—Bien, me avisas cuando termines para ver si aún queda tiempo para poder almorzar juntos. PD: Yo también te amo hermosa.

Con esto cerró su celular y se dispuso a almorzar con Sean.

Arnold estaba en clases sintiéndose un poco ansioso, había notado un poco de tensión en Helga esa mañana y ese mensaje lo dejó un poco inquieto. Estaba empezando a preocuparse pues no habían tenido ni una pista del acosador, al principió esto era bueno… pero conforme pasa el tiempo, se empieza a preguntar si está tramando algo peor y él que Helga estuviera por ahí sola lo hacía estremecer. Helga le dejó muy claro que no quería que nadie se metiera en ese problema, además ya no había señales de él, no podía evitar molestarse un poco por esa terquedad, pero entendía que ella tenía sus motivos. También él le dejó muy claro que a la primera señal de vida de ese acosador, Arnold iba a intervenir, le gustara o no. Helga replicó pero al final accedió. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se sentó con sus amigos y se podía ver la cara de molestia que llevaba.

—Hermano, ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada Gerald, estoy bien.

— ¿Dónde está Helga?

—Fue a hablar con alguien.

—Oh, bueno, entonces quita esa cara hombre.

—Gerald, no lo sé, no me siento tranquilo.

Y en ese momento, se abrieron las puertas de la cafetería y entró Helga, primero encontró a Arnold y le sonrió, pero luego empezó a mover la cabeza cómo tratando de encontrar a alguien, una vez que lo encontró se acercó y se sentó junto al joven.

—Ya llegó.

— ¿Quién?

—Helga. Se sentó junto a ese chico.

Gerald la busco entre la gente y la encontró sentada con Sean.

—Ah, es Sean. Es del taller de poesía. —Expresó Gerald.

—Con razón me parecía conocido, en la mañana nos topamos con él y me pareció familiar.

—Me parece un poco extraño.

— ¿Sean?

—Hace tiempo, Sean se acercó, estuvo con todos nosotros almorzando y se ofreció a acompañar a Helga a su casa. Y para que quede claro, sí Arnie, él es uno de los fanboys de Helga. El punto es qué a los chicos y a mí no nos agradó, se portó muy bien con ella y con nosotros, pero había algo que no encajaba, me le acerqué y le agradecí por estar cuidando de ella, pero que no iba a dejar de vigilarlo. Al parecer eso no le agrado porque nunca más se volvió a acercar a Helga si nosotros estábamos con ella.

Del otro lado de la cafetería estaban Helga y Sean sentados, ninguno de los se atrevía a hablar o a mirarse, solo comían en silencio, cuando Helga no pudo aguantar más la tensión y fue la primera en hablar.

—Mira Sean, sé que desde el incidente no hemos hablado para nada, pero me gustaría aclarar unas cuantas co…

—Aquí no. —La voz de Sean fue fuerte y segura, lo que mandó un escalofrió a la columna vertebral de Helga.

— ¿Por qué aquí no? ¿Acaso quieres hacer otra de tus bromitas y encerrarme en el cuarto de conserje? —Ahora fue Helga la que habló con rabia.

—No vas a lograr hacerme enojar Geraldine. Hablemos afuera, no me gusta sentir que todos a nuestro alrededor nos escuchan.

—Bien, pero te advierto que si es otra de tus bromitas, te mandaré al hospital.

— ¿Vamos o no?

—Vamos. —Se pararon los dos y salieron de la cafetería hacia el patio. Cuando llegaron los dos optaron por posiciones rígidas en sus cuerpos.

—Bien, ahora me puedes hablar.

—Sean, no sé por qué motivo me jugaste esa broma tan pesada, no sé porque insistes en intrigar sobre Arnold, pero quiero que sepas que tengo novio y que no estoy dispuesta a dejar que juegues conmigo de esa manera.

—Geraldine, estamos solos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ya no tienes que fingir ni aparentar más, puedes ser libre. ¿No lo entiendes? Podemos reconocer nuestro amor libremente.

—Sean, entiende que no siento nada por ti. Estoy enamorada de Arnold. Lo amo, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo. No siento nada por ti. Entiéndelo. Nunca habrá un tú y yo. — Helga tomo valor, y se retiró del lugar dejando a Sean en shock.

Mientras Helga caminaba de regreso a la cafetería para reunirse con sus amigos, Sean se quedó iracundo clavando sus uñas en sus manos _"Así que nunca habrá un tú y yo",_ miró como Helga se sentaba a un lado de Arnold y tomaba su mano. "_Ya lo veremos, mi amada Geraldine_". Esbozo una sonrisa y se metió a la cafetería.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, lo siento tanto por no subir capitulo la semana pasada, pero como recompensa esta semana subiré dos o a lo mejor tres, depende mi inspiracion. Esto se esta poniendo tenso otra vez, ya falta muy poco para el final. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado a travez de esta historia, yo sé que siempre digo esto, pero me encanta leer lo que opinan y ver los follow y los favoritos, no saben, estaré eternamente favor, dejen reviews para saber si les gusta la historia, me ayuda mucho para animarme a seguirla hasta el final. No se olviden darle favortitos, follow, review y todo TODO lo que ustedes hacen, hasta la proxima. Muchas gracias por leer.<em>


End file.
